Gale's Got Me Good
by Sabrina Mellark
Summary: katniss everdeen has fallen in love with her boy with the bread, she loves him and only him. but is he the only person whom she shows her affection?
1. he loves me, he loves me not

It's been months since Peeta and I returned home from the games. We both moved into the victors' village. The capitol insisted on we share the same house but it's not just the two of us. Prim and our mother are staying with us as well.

I don't like to count Peeta as a victor, only because if it wasn't for my idea he'd be dead.

Prim and I are in the meadow singing. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow". We have a basket next to us filled with fruits and water. The handmade basket woven by the one and only Gale Hawthorne.

He spends the weeks down in the mines, Sunday is the only day I get to see him, and when we are around each other, things aren't as friendly as they used to be. Gale has-changed. Not changed as in his appearance, I mean change as in his personality and he likes to do… things… to me.

I softly add beautiful flowers in Prim's soft blonde hair as I decorate her head with colors. She intends to do my hair next, and I don't mind.

"Katniss…" Prim says softly cutting me off from my singing. "Yea" I reply, "I um, I wanted to ask you something" she starts off. "What, is it private?" I ask stopping what I'm doing to turn her around and look her in the eye. "Not about me…. It's about you". This surprises me. "Mom said she'd heard some….noises coming from you and Peeta's bedroom".

The blush on my cheeks is so noticeable I see prim acknowledging it. "Oh. Yeah um, that was nothing we were just …." I try to make up a fast excuse. "You two were just having sex" she says seriously.

How does she know what it is she's only thirteen? "Oh, you know what it is" I ask shakily. She shakes her head "no, I just know the name". I feel relieved, "okay good" I say.

A cold breeze blows past us, autumn is approaching. "Come on, we should get back" I say packing away extra flowers into the basket; we can use them for the center piece in our dining room table.

We head back home, walking through the door just as gray storm clouds begin to show up. "What is sex Katniss?" she asks. "Now don't you worry about that, it doesn't really matter" I say. She nods understandingly, but her face has a look in it, a look of confusion that ive never seen before. It makes me worry.

At dinner the four of us sit at the table and eat, once again I feel awkward being the only one at the table with brown hair, so I try to invite the Hawthorn's over for dinner as much as possible.

Tonight I must fight through the awkwardness and enjoy my food. I told Peeta what Prim told me and now he won't stop glancing at me.

The only reason Peeta and I were having sex is because he was trying to calm me down from a nightmare that had scared me awake. He gently held me, whispered to me, and kissed me, then without thinking I took his hand and slid it down my night pants. It was the most amazing night of my life, so exhilarating.

I stuff a piece of steak into my mouth and chew hard on the tuff meat. My mother is upstairs in her room. She's tired and wants to rest, I feel the same way. I just want to go into our room and cuddle into Peeta's large arms… but my plate is still full.

"Peeta what's sex?" Prim blurts out. I choke on my steak, but manage to swallow it. What!? Why is she asking, I told her not to worry! Peeta doesn't look embarrassed or surprised at all, he's completely calm. He puts down his utensils, takes a sip of his water and says, "well young Primrose, sex is a uh, it's a really beautiful thing you know, expressed by a man and woman who love each other very much" he says. I lay my head on the table and push my plate away; I can't eat during this conversation.

"Okay, so what happens during sex, how does it work" she asks. "Well…. Okay let me start over. Say there is a boy and a girl and they really like each other, like A LOT, then they want to show a way to express their love, so they have sex". "Yeah but HOW" she asks.

"Oh, you want to know how. Wow, ok, um, well to have sex first a man has to… insert his uh… his… you know… penis, into a girls… vagina". "Goodnight" I say getting up from the table; I don't want to hear about this. "Wait Katniss stay you need to talk to your sister about this more than I do" he says catching my hand and sitting me onto his lap. I groan and sit quietly as he continues.

"So they do that during sex and, you're basically naked during the process" he says. "So you two saw each other naked" prim asks, her face grimaced with disgust. "Yeah, yea we did" I say finally.

"yeah so, uh, a girl has eggs inside of her body okay, and during sex, those eggs might get fertilized by the man's… semen and the girl might get pregnant" he says. "So, you're saying that having sex is what makes babies" she says. "Yup, that's how you and Katniss, me your parents, grandparents, it's how we were all made." Peeta says. "So you two were trying to have a baby". "Oh, no of course not" I say.

We continue our talk with prim until she understands, then unable to eat, we all just head off to bed. I close and lock the door to our room and undress to put on my pajamas. Peeta is already in bed, watching me. I dress in nothing but a tank top and underwear. I climb into bed with Peeta and his arms wrap around me, comfortingly. "That wasn't embarrassing for you" I ask. "No, what's the point of being scared if you'll have to have the same talk with your kids one day.

I always used to say that I didn't want kids, but I do want Peeta, and if it's the only way I can get him then so be it. He kisses me, his lips taste of that delicious steak I didn't get to finish eating. "Mm you taste good" I whisper. "Im about to make you feel good" he says.

"Oh really" I reply grinning. "Yup". "How". "Well first I'm going to remove this" he says pulling my shirt off of me, "and these, they're way over rated" he takes off my underwear and spreads my legs. He slips two fingers inside of me and I giggle. "How do you have sex Peeta" I say trying to imitate prim. "Well, first the man must insert his penis into the woman's vagina" he says sticking himself inside of me.

Wow he feels amazing inside of me. I rub my fingers through his hair and hold him down until I can feel his heartbeat pump against my chest. Peeta glides in and out of me gracefully, gently, it's incredible. His face buries between my head and his shoulder. He licks my neck, kisses my lips and enjoys my chest.

Years of kneading pounds of flour pay off on nights like these. I love it when he uses those hands to shove my breast, then I guess he visualizes them as bread and he exerts more pressure, more tendency, and it feels so. It's so good that I want to just shout, but I don't.

Peeta continues to pound me, and pound me hard, it's driving me crazy. "Oh Peeta yeah! I whisper loudly. "Oh, Katniss" he says quietly.

Peeta and I rotate me on my side and him right behind me, my leg up in the air. Peeta slides himself into me much easier now and we continue even faster.

Usually Peeta and I go through rotation a couple times, and then stay at one position that makes everything feel best. Peeta grabs onto me as he finishes, letting himself drip inside of me while he slows down.

The next day Peeta has to go down to the bakery and work, my mother works in the garden, sending Prim back and forth to the hob for supplies and material. It's chilly out and I pulled on a jacket, gloves a scarf and boots. My hair is in its usual braid down my back.

I take one of Peeta's jackets with me to the woods because I know gale will be cold. It's Sunday again and we take advantage of the day off to just be around each other, maybe hunt a little, but Gale as every Sunday has other plans.

When I was younger my father found an old log cabin just next to a lake, we would make small fires there and eat some of what we'd caught then pack up the rest to bring home. I showed the cabin to gale and now every Sunday he takes me down there, not to relax but for other reasons.

"Hey catnip, I was waiting for you to show up" he says. I get scared, I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go back home, but it's too late to turn back. Gale has to get what he wants. He's nineteen, pretty much an adult, and how old am I, seventeen. I have no control over anyone.

The key is to not show fear.

We go inside of the cabin and shut the door. Inside next to the door is a little light switch which reveals a brick fire place, and small bathroom and a bed. Gales takes my hand and walks me over to the bed and we stand next to it. He looks down at my chest, "t-take your shirt off". I do as I'm told and drop it at my feet, "and your bra, c'mon catnip you know the routine we've been at this for months" he says.

I unhook my bra; drop it, and gales arms wrap around me immediately, his face and mind, lost in my breast. "Ah, ow, ow gale you're biting me" I cry in pain. He's hurting me, he never realizes it though.

This started when Peeta and I had just gotten back, the next day was a Sunday and gale and I came out here to talk.

"_You know I missed you so much catnip." He said. "I missed you too, and your hair" I replied tousling his hair. He laughed and did it back to me; pretty soon we were running around hitting each other until we fell in a shrub, him on top of me. He looked me right in the eye and said, "Katniss I love you. I want you to… to show me your body, let me touch you" and I did, I let him look at me, touch me, kiss me, he got to do things to me that I had never done to any man…not even Peeta. Then the next week he asked again and I refused, so he said that if I refused he'd tell about what -I'D- done to him during our first time. _

But what he hasn't realized yet is that he's blackmailing his best friend into having sex with him. I don't know how he resorted to that but… it sure does seem to be working for him. He also tells me not to tell anyone, which I can't argue with. If word got around that I was having sex with gale- constantly! Who knows who will find out. There must be a way for at least one person to have immediate contact with the capitol. And after the games people expect me to be in love with Peeta only. And I am but now that gale has control over me there's no way that they could find out, because I won't tell anybody. Not a living soul.


	2. Regrets and Promises

"Ow, Gale, ah, ah, ow" I moan and shout. "Calm down catnip, it's not that bad" he says annoyed by my constant crying. "But it hurts" I whine. "Fine, let's do… something else" he says sliding his fingers out of me. His nails are long and jagged, he was scratching inside of me.

I wipe my eyes with my arm and close my legs. "No open them back up, I'm not done" he commands. "I want to go home now Gale" I say stiffly. "Okay, well I'm almost done" he says. He pulls his hand out of my underwear, his fingers wet with semen. "Oh would you look at that" he says.

He puts his fingers to my lips and into my mouth. He makes me lick it off. "Ya, that's good isn't it" he asks smiling, his hot breath just adding to the heat in the room and sweat dripping down my face and neck. He licks his fingers and places his hand on my breast.

Gales has gotten me to take off all of my clothes except for my underwear, which he likes to have the pleasure of removing on his own. He's in his under wear and pants, but he had me take off his top.

Gale sits up and sits in front of my open legs. He reaches for my underwear and slides them off, but keeps them at my ankles. "You're so beautiful Katniss" he whispers looking down between my legs. I take this time to spit out the semen in my mouth onto the floor.

Gale leans down and puts his head between me, licking and fingering, softly kissing. My head jerks back as I moan. Gale gets up off the bed and takes off his pants and underwear. I look away, I don't want to see it, it causes too much pain for me. It's just so large. He gets back onto the bed, his knees on either side of my shoulders. I'm face to face with it. Gale takes it into my mouth. "c'mon catnip, your good at this, remember our first time" he says.

_Gale unzips his pants and takes out his large penis. "Go ahead and suck on it" he says. I took it into my mouth and back out, once only. I look up at him and giggle. He smiles at me. I tuck my hair behind my ear and put my tongue at the bottom of his shaft, just at his testicles and lick all the way up, then down, then up also using my hand. "oh yeah keep doing that" he says. I continue longer, for a while until I put it all into my mouth._

_I work my way up and down his shaft, careful not to scratch him with my teeth. "Ah, catnip you're a natural" he says laughing. I take him out and smile at him only using my hand. Semen came squirting out of him and on my face. _

_Beings how it was my first time I was a little surprised but I didn't let it bother me. I loved it._

I take my time making Gale feel good; I know that when I make him feel good he does something for me in return. He takes my head in his hands and guides the movement of my head back and forth, the way he want me to do it. When he lets go I try my best to mimic what he'd just showed me. "ah, yeah, yeah, just keep at that" he says. "hold on". He climbs next to me, grabs me and rotates me so that I'm facing towards his penis again and he gets to enjoy me.

His tongue travels around inside of me, exploring my insides. "Keep going catnip" he says stopping. I just noticed I had my head bowed down, breathing heavily. "sorry" I say and take him into my mouth again. We do that for a while longer until I can't take it anymore. It feels good, it feels so good, I have to scream and this time I do. I scream as loud as I can, gale doesn't stop though, which makes me scream louder and longer.

His tongue leaves my body and he sits up. I stay in my position, on my hands and knees. "Alright ready" he says and stuffs himself into me. He rocks me back and forth, it hurts but I also like it. "Ah, yeah, gale keep going, don't stop" I say. What am I saying, telling him to continue this? I am such a… Peeta doesn't deserve me. Not if this is what I do to him.

Afterwards gale and I are lying down on the bed, gasping for our breath. It's nice and hot in here, compared to the chilly weather outside. "I have to be heading back now" I say. "Yeah me too" he says. I get up and redress in my layers. I walk for the door, "come back next week" gale says looking me right in the eye when I turn to face him. I don't answer I just leave out.

The cold air hits me hard and sends chills through me. I jog through the woods and up to the gate. _Buzz_. I stop immediately, the gate is on! Great now I have to wait out here.

"Hey catnip, why are you still here" gale says a while later. He walks up to me. I'm sitting on the ground with my back against a tree. "The gate's on" I say. He walks up to it to listen then comes and sits by me. "You wanna go hunt to pass time" he asks. "Sure" I say and we walk through the woods.

Hours later the gate is off and gale and I go to the hob to trade for his family. "Katniss" Peeta calls to me. I turn around and see him waving at me, prim walking next to him. "Hey" I call. They come over to me. Peeta hugs me, "ew, Katniss you smell" he says jokingly. "Oh thanks every girl likes to hear that." I say. "We were looking for you where you were". I lower my voice, "I got stuck in the woods, the gate was on". He understands and goes to gale to shake his hand. "Ew, you smell too" he says. "Yeah well you don't exactly smell like the meadow either pal" gale snaps back.

Next to Gale, Peeta looks like such a child. Gale is aging too quickly for me he's beginning to grow a beard. "we're almost done, I'll meet you guys at home" I say. They wave goodbye and head off.

"Don't tell him Katniss" gale says putting money into his pocket. He looks up at me. "I wasn't- I- I'm not" I stutter. "I won't" I say more clearly. "ok" he hugs me cautiously, "I'll see you next Sunday". "a- alright" I say. He walks off and I head home.

When I get through the door I head up to our room. I close the door and behind it is Peeta. I jump. His arms are folded and he looks serious. "you scared me" I say. He walks up to me and sniffs me again. "why do you smell like that?", "Peeta I was in the woods all day running around sweating, I'm going to stink" I say.

He shakes his head, "you go out into the woods all the time to hunt for the Hawthorne's and when you come back you never smell like that, except on Sundays. What is it your doing to smell like that its disgusting and then Gale smells like it too". I try to make up an excuse, I can't have Peeta find out about what gales been doing to me.

"well, you would understand if you went running around all day in the dirt, killing animals. "no, I know what that smells like; you used to come down to the bakery all the time growing up. It doesn't smell like this. Katniss don't lie to me, I hate it when people lie to me just tell me what's going on" he says, the pain in his eyes tells me he knows but wants to hear me say it.

My eyes flood with tears and I hang my head to hide it. "I can't tell you", "what are you doing out there, tell me" he demands. "No Peeta please just don't worry about it, it's nothing" I say, streams of salt water rushing down my face. "Katniss, tell me" he says stiffly. He has my wrist and is planted to the floor as I try to get away. "just leave it alone, it's not important".

Peeta looks right into my eyes, as if to read my mind. "Katniss just tell me I won't get mad I promise" he ensures. "I can't, Gale told me not to". "what did he say?", "Peeta just let me go, please, I don't want to talk about it". Even though I smell Peeta holds me, comfortingly close and we sit on the bed. He strokes my undone hair. "just say it please Katniss, if he's hurting you then just tell me, I can help you fix it." I wipe my eyes and agree to talk.

"it started a few months ago after we got back. Gale said that- he loved me and he wanted to see me, and touch me. He said that if I refuse then he'll rat me out, about what we do, and he said I can't tell anybody" I let it all out. "some friend" Peeta says under his breath. "what am I gonna do, he might find out I told" I say. "don't worry, I'll fix this" he says. "go ahead and get in the shower, dinners almost ready" he says and kisses my forehead.

"I'm just happy you haven't gotten pregnant yet" he says to me when I exit the bathroom. "I have pills that I take, I got it from the capitol" I say. "you use them even with me" he asks. I nod. "Well, why don't you only use them for gale, after all he's the one you don't want". I agree with him, "yeah but, if I take them with gale only then whenever we have sex and I do get pregnant, what happens when I take them again". "Well that's the thing if you're pregnant already then I don't think you can get pregnant again, and if you are pregnant then he can't touch you at all. And then we'll have our very own baby walking around with your voice and my art. We'll be parents, don't you want that". "yeah, it would be amazing" I say.

Peeta kisses me and we head downstairs for dinner. While sitting at the table I don't talk. I lean on the table and eat slowly. "Katniss, Peeta told us what's been going on" my mother says. "Peeta!" I whine. "I had to tell her she's your mother" Peeta says defensively. "so… what are you gonna do, punish me" I say.

"No" she says softly. I look up at her. "We all need to have a talk with gale and his mother" she says. "No!" I jump from my chair. "Why not?" Peeta asks me taking me by my wrists. "I already told you why. He's gonna rat me out" I cry into his shirt. "He's not going to do anything" Peeta assures me.

"What is it he's ratting you out on" my mother asks. "Um- he said that if I refused to do what he told me to do- he'd tell on me". "Why what'd you do". "I don't want to talk about it" I say wiping away a tear. "Sweetie its okay, you can tell us".

I swallow hard and try to make what I'm about to say as subtle and innocent as I can. "I let gale have…sex with me. I let him see me naked, I let him touch me, kiss me all of that and I didn't do a thing to stop him. "That's not what you told me upstairs" Peeta says suddenly upset. "I know I'm sorry. But it was only once I swear. After that he threatened to tell on me, and I didn't want to do it anymore". Peeta shakes his head and rushes out of the house.

On Sunday I walk slowly to the gate. "Catnip, hey" gale calls to me. I turn to the left and gale jogs up to me. We walk down into the woods and into the cabin. "Is something wrong, you look like you have something o your kind" "um yeah I just wanted to tell you something" I say stiffly. "It's really important". "Aw can't it wait until we're done" he says holding me against the wall. He starts to unbutton my shirt and pull my jeans down. "No gale it can't wait" I say. "Yes it can" he says lying me down onto the bed. "Gale stop. I don't want to do this anymore" I say bravely. He gets off of me and sits next to me as I get up and begin to cover myself. "What are you saying, I thought you liked this". I shake my head, "no, I don't. Okay I admit I liked it the first time but then you threatened me Gale. You threatened to tell on me, you've been black mailing me and I just don't think I want to be around you anymore." I say gaining confidence. "Katniss that's ridiculous, we're best friends, did you really think I'd actually do that stuff to you". "oh so you were lying to me, scaring me, hurting me and tricking me all this time, just so you could get my body. Gale I wouldn't have minded giving you what you wanted but I'm not going to sit here and have sex with you every single week, and I don't even want to. I don't want you Gale I'm sorry, I want Peeta" I say standing up when my close were on my body securely.

"You turn me down for that nerd" he says as I'm walking for the door. "That nerd happens to have 150 pounds of pure muscles, has had enough to eat all of his life and has saved mine more times than I could count, if anything gale you're the 'nerd'" I say back. "Gale you're unbelievably handsome I'll give you that but I'm not into you like that. There are hundreds of girls in the district and I'm sure you fucked about an armful of them already. Why don't you go get one and bring her down to your place, tell her you have a surprise to show her, just don't ever bring anyone down here. This isn't your cabin to just roam, it belongs to my father and I and I don't give you permission to be in here, now leave" I say.

Gale looks surprised. "Okay" he replies coolly. He grabs his jacket from off the bed, puts it on and walks out.

"And if I find out you've been in here, at all, I'm gonna tell everyone what you've been doing to me, are we both clear on the concept". "Sure catnip". "Great, I'll see you next Sunday" I say.


	3. apologetic love

**i am very sorry about the delay, i can only update on the weekends i dont have access to computers on weekdays, not to mention school, homework, studying and i need my tv time haha. so here it is, chapter 3. enjoy!**

What was that!? I have never stood up to anyone like that, escpeccially not Gale. I dont usually speak whats on my mind but that!, that was something i wasnt even expecting.

Just because Gale and I are going to stop going down to the cabin doesnt mean i im going to stop hunting for them, never!

I go back home and call out, "hello?". "Kitchen" Peeta's voice replies. I enter the kitchen and stand leaning on the counter watching peeta put iceing on cupcakes. "Hi" i say quietly. "Hey" he replies in the same tone of voice. "You didnt go down to the bakery" , "na, i wasnt in the mood".

I bite my lip, "i talked to Gale today, i got him to stop what he's been doing to me". Peeta looks up at me. "Really?" he asks uncnvinced. I nod, "yeah, he said that he never really was going to tell on me because we're bestfriends or whatever". "And what did you say. "I said that i didnt want him. that i wanted you." my voice is a bit soft, unsure, who knows what Peeta is thinkng right now. "You said you wanted me" he replies. i nod. "I told that you have 150 pounds of muscles, has had enough to eat all of your life. And you've saved mine countless times, why wouldnt i want you". I see a smile form upon his lips and one on mine as well.

"I love you peeta" i whisper. "I love you too Katniss" he says looking at me with those deep blue eyes. I walk over to him, wrap my arms around his neck and place my lips on his. He holds me to him, his hands rub down my back to my rear, covering me in flour. "Can i have a cupcake" i say in between kisses. "No they're not for you" he says laughing. He lets me go and takes a batch out of the oven. "These are for you. Well they were for Haymitch but he doesnt need two whole batches".

We ice the cupcakes, swirling the icing up into delicate designs, overdueing the sprinkles. Peeta takes the most perfect cupcake and says, "the most perfect cupcake for the most perfect girl" and hands it to me. I smile at him and take a careful bite. Peeta watches me, his face blank. I look up at him, "what" i ask. He swallows, "nothing, just go ahead and eat". I gently put my cupcake down. "No what is it". Peeta takes a breath, "i know you always said you didnt want any but ive been wanting to ask you- if we could- have a baby" i take a moment to think.

A baby, i dont really think im ready for a baby. "I dont know Peeta, I need to think about it". "Yea i know, but you know it was just a thought". I nod. Peeta wants a baby, this is news, we arent even married.

I finish my cupcake. I want to go talk to haymitch about this. "Here ill deliver the cupcakes for you" i say picking up the tray. "Thanks" he says washing his hands. I leave the house with the tray and go to Haymitch's place. I knock on the door. haymitch opens the door. "Oh, thanks sweetheart, was waitin for these all day" he says. "Can i come in i wanna talk to you" i ask shyly. "Eh, sure. i got nothin else to do anyway" he says standing to the side to let me through.

I go into his kitchen stepping over all the clothes and trash on his floor. I set the tray down and take a seat at the table. He comes and sits next to me with two wine glasses, a bottle of white liquor and the tray. "Help yourself" he says. I pour liqour into a glass and sip it down. "Okay so what's on your mind". I swallow and say, "well, you know my friend Gale Hawthorne right" i ask. "Yeah your 'cousin'". "Yeah, well since we got back he's been trying to express his feelings for me, you know, compliments and what not. Then, he...um, he decided to have- sex with me and...", "woah, woah, woah...woah. Did you seriously come over here to tell me you've been going at it with your pretend cousin. I dont want to hear about this, this is a conversation you should have with Peeta". "That's the thing this is about Peeta and i wanted to talk to you about this because your my mentor and i know that you'd be able to help me figure some stuff out"

Haymitch groans, "fine! just go ahead". "Okay so he did that to me the day after we got back, and i liked it" Haymitch grimaces his face, "but then the week afterwards he asked me about it, he wanted to have sex with me again, but i said no. Then he threatened to tell on me, about the week before", "Well thats ridiculous it wasnt your fault, he made you" Haymitch cuts in.

"I know! So then he's been making me do it with him every sunday amd i just got him to stop today". "So what does this have to do with Peeta. Well the thing is that Peeta figured it out and he got mad at me, but we made up just a half hour ago. And now he just said that-, well he asked me if we... could have a baby". Haymitch looks shocked. "A baby huh, who would have thought Peeta Mellark would want a baby so early. He seemed like one of the mature kinds to wait.". "Haymitch i dont know what to do, can you help me with this" i plead.

"Sweetheart listen, if you want a baby then you have one if not then dont its as simple as that" i sigh, "It seems like it. But Haymitch i've been having sex with the both of them and i am really stressed and confused right now, i cant think, i have so many things going through my mind and then peeta says he wants a baby. I never wanted to have kids, mainly because of the games. i dont want any of them to ever have to participatre in the games". "Oh! speaking of games, shoot i forgot. You and peeta will be going on a victory tour soon, cinna and everyone will be coming". "Ok".

"So about the baby thing, are you sure you arent already pregnant since you've been mating with like a thousand different guys for the past couple months. "I dont know i didnt check", "i have a box of prregnancy tests in the cabinet in the bathroom.", "Why", "Dont ask" he says quickly.

I go to the bathroom, grab a test, take it and drop to my knees crying. I'm pregnant, but by who!?

**thank's for reading, please review ill try to get the next chapter up as soon a i can!. :)**


	4. emotios within

**here is chapter four**

"Haymitch!, It's true, I'm pregnant" I say walking out of the bathroom. "What!" Gale says. When did he get in here. "What are you doing here" I ask surprised. "I came to give Haymitch these supplies he asked me to get for him." He walks over to me and pulls me outside onto the porch.

"You're pregnant!" he says so loud I can hear his voice echo. I put my hand over his mouth to shush him. "Don't say it out loud" I say. "Katniss, yes or no", "yes, I'm pregnant", I reply, but by who, I won't be able to tell until I actually have the baby. "So, you're pregnant with...by me...". I shake my head, "I'm not sure". "How are you not sure", "Gale don't worry about it, it's not that serious" I say using my hand to flag him away. "It is that serious, you're going to have a baby" he says even louder.

"Will you shut up!" I yell. "Katniss!?" Peeta calls from the kitchen window. We both turn and see him. I hold my hand up, "coming!". I start towards the steps, "don't tell anybody okay". He looks away and nods. I jog back to my house and go inside. "Peeta!" I call. He comes walking into the living room. I stand at the door and close it behind me.

I just need to tell him, just let it out. "Peeta..." I start off stiffly. "Yeah?" he replies. "Looks like you'll be getting that baby you wanted". I have never seen him smile so big all the times I've seen him. He runs to me, picks me up and spins me around. "Wow that's amazing, I'm so happy for you" he says and gets down on his knees to kiss my stomach.

Peeta doesn't even care if it's his baby or not. I care, I don't want Gale's baby, but if that's what happens then I'll have to deal with it. it's my own fault for not standing up for myself against Gale, I'm just as strong and fast as he is, I shouldn't be afraid of him. But now I realize it wasn't him I was afraid of...it was the capitol. I didn't want them to find out and then finally have a reason to get back at me for my night lock stunt in the arena.

i could have stood up to Gale, he knew my reason for staying quiet and he used it against me, kept it for his own advantage, but the way he just yelled at me tells me he didn't think this would happen. neither of us ever wanted a baby growing up and now that I'm pregnant, and don't even know who the father of the baby is, it's a real problem...for Gale, Peeta seems to be taking it well, kissing my belly and the whole hugging and crying thing he has going on. He won't let me go.

I run my fingers through his blonde hair as he clutches to me for dear life, staring at the wall. I know Peeta has dreamed about this for years, and now it's finally happening so I won't interrupt him.

Baby. I'm going to have a baby. This is blowing my mind. Seventeen year old Katniss Everdeen, victor of the 74th hunger games is pregnant. How will the capitol react to this.

After a while my mother and prim walk through the door. They stand shocked by what Peeta is doing, and even still he won't get up. "What's going on guys" my mother asks hanging up her coat on the rack next to the door. Before I can answer Peeta says, "She's pregnant". "Pregnant" my mother repeats, "which one" she mouths to me. "I don't know" I mouth back shrugging. She walks over and has Peeta get up and the three of us sit at the dining room table to talk while prim goes upstairs to play with Buttercup.

"Peeta I understand you're excited, but have you stopped to think that the baby may be Gale's" she asks cautiously. "Of course I have, but I don't care, whether it's Gale's or mine I'll love it anyways". Peeta is so committing, I love it. We have a long talk with my mother about this, she gives us pointers on parenting and tells me a few things about pregnancy. By the end of our talk I'm filled with facts about babies and I'm almost halfway certain that I can take care of this baby.

**Three months later**

"Welcome, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark" Ceaser says introducing Peeta and I weeks later. I had some tests done at the hospital, the baby is a girl, I am three months in already but no one knows who the father is still and I'm dying to know. We're on the victory tour and Ceaser is having a short interview with us, asking us questions, cracking a joke or two.

"So what have we missed what's been going on up in twelve". Peeta and I have our hands intertwined as we reply to Ceaser. "Well Ceaser I think it's about time you all knew" Peeta says rising from his chair, kissing me on the head then moving over to Ceaser. "If you would just give me your hand- okay and put that right-here" he puts Ceaser's hand on my belly. It's very uncomfortable for me but I keep that feeling locked inside. Peeta presses down on ceasers hand and ceasers face lights up. "Oh! Well congratulations you two. This is something special do you think everyone should know?" he asks. '_No they shouldn't' i think to myself'. _"Yeah I don't mind...Katniss?" he says looking at me, and Ceaser and every eye in the crowd, country, plus president snow's.

Just say it and get it over with, "well... I guess I can't hide it forever...um, it turns out- that I am- pregnant" I say slowly with a smile. The crowd screams. As bonus and I stand up, facing them, turn to my right so they have a side view and flatten out my little yellow dress, holding it in place under my stomach so that my baby bump is noticeable. "Aw, look at that" Ceaser says and laughs. "Don't they make the greatest couple, I can just imagine what the baby will look like", I giggle, "it's a girl" I say. Peeta walks up to me, wraps his arms around me and brings me back to my seat.

We talk a little more with Ceaser about baby names and designer clothing from here. "You know guys, having a baby is a really serious thing, you both have to be 100 percent committed to this child" he says. "Yeah, we already had this talk with my mother" I joke and the crowd laughs. "How far in are you", "three months" I reply. "Do you have any cravings", "I think so I believe I crave a lot of sugar. So Peeta bakes me cupcake batches everyday" I say leaning on his arm. "Aww" the crowd says. "That is something, you two- are something, and the fact that your already committing yourself to a child while still so young". "Well Ceaser life is short, you can't intend for anything to happen, three, four years from now...who knows what will happen in that time, and..Katniss is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I'm proud to make such a commitment, even at the age I am now."

Ceaser understands what he's saying, "yes that is very well said Peeta thank you for that". "in fact" Peeta continues, "even from the moment Katniss told me about the baby, I just felt like, now I have even more responsibilities not just as a lover to Katniss but as the father of her baby, and, a husband".

Peeta rises with my hand in his, walks me to the center of the stage, gets down on one knee, pulls out a diamond ring from his jacket pocket and holds it out to me. He spills his love for me and even more. "Katniss Everdeen. Will you marry me?". He's proposing to me! If I say yes then we'll get married, live together, have this baby and much more. But if I say no then I'll lose him as a lover, protector and a friend. I might end up with Gale and he'll have to take care of my baby but I don't want anyone else to love me or this baby. I only want Peeta.

I look into Peeta's blue eyes, filled with love for me and hope for the future, our future. I smile at him, and nod my head, "yes" I whisper. He stands kisses me, kneels back down to kiss my stomach like he usually does, then rises again, take my hand and slides the ring onto my finger.

**so yeah, was this too short i cant really tell. if it is tell me and ill try to make the stories longer and as always please review, ill have the next one up as quickly as i can, **


	5. a new kind of happy

**Chapter five takes place months later after the announcement of the quarter quell and in the arena. Keep in mind that Katniss is about seven months pregnant. Enjoy!**

I look around at the arena, water. Why is there so much water? I can't swim with a pregnant stomach! I look around and try to find my husband; I even call his name a few times.

How do I participate in this while I'm pregnant it's not fair. I can't even sit up on my own, let alone shoot a bow and arrow and run for my life. I'm completely dependent on Peeta.

"5...4...3...2...1" everyone dives off their plate and starts swimming towards an island. i stay where i am and that's when I notice Peeta, he hasn't moved either. Of course he hasn't, he's from district twelve, he doesn't know how to swim.

Finnick Odair from district four swims over to Peeta and helps him to the island, they fight and kill and I'm stuck still on my platform. "Katniss, come on!" Peeta yells. "I can't!" I yell back. Finnick dives into the water and swims towards me, "come on in, I gotcha" he says. I get myself to sit down, and he gently pulls me into the water. i gasp at the chill that runs through me as I hit the water. "Relax, the belts are flotation devices," he says soothingly. He wraps his arm around me and paddles us to the shore where i meet Peeta. He throws his arms around me, "are you okay", I ask. "I'm fine" he says. His hands go to my stomach, "are you okay" he asks me. i nod.

Someone runs up and knocks me to the floor. It's the man from district five. He raises his knife swings it at my stomach. Peeta tackles him to the ground, his knife just barley hits me, but I'm still bleeding. Peeta takes the guys knife and forces it right through his neck.

"C'mon, we have to get moving" Finnick says and leads a way into the jungle like area. We follow behind him with an old lady named Mags from the same district as Finnick. Peeta has my hand. We walk as fast as we can without Peeta having to trip over something, Mags having to hurt a hip or me, doubling over when I receive kicks. This baby is the strongest kicker ever.

_Poor Finnick_ I think _has to lead an old lady, one legged boy and pregnant girl through a death trap._ I just think of how slowly we're moving.

After hours of walking I can't go any further, "my feet are killing me" I say to no one in particular and sit down under a tree. Peeta kneels before me and just rubs my stomach. "I think we should just make camp here" Peeta says. "Alright" Finnick agrees. He and mags get to work on a straw hut. We have plenty of weapons, gathered by Finnick and Peeta. "Here I got this for you" Peeta says handing me a bow and sheath of twelve arrows. "Thanks" I say. After about an hour we have shelter. My feet are rested and I'm up again, "I'll go hunt for something" I say. "Absolutely not" Peeta says. "Why not", I reply stupidly. "What if something happens to you, it's not safe for you to wander around out here, especially not with a baby" he says. "But if I don't then we'll starve", "I'll go with her" Finnick says standing up. "I think that's better" Peeta says calmer. "C'mon, before the sun goes down" Finnick says and we're off.

The walk is awkward, especially since I have on a tight outfit and my stomach protrudes out like a large rubber ball, and Finnick just keeps looking at it. "Please stop Finnick you're making this really awkward." I announce after a while. "Even more awkward than the fact that your stomach is like a large ball", "yeah I think I've noticed that already...geez I wish they had some cupcakes in here". Finnick laughs then grows silent and stops me in my tracks. I here rustling and I look around. "There" he whispers.

Up in a tree I see some type of animal, a possum maybe, a rat. I can't tell. I load my bow and shoot the creature. Finnick gets it and skins it as we walk back. "Here, it's all we could find" Finnick says tossing the meat at Peeta. "So how are we going to cook it", I ask annoyed. They all shrug. I groan and sit down. Finnick picks up a stone and tosses it so he can sit down. The stone hits something, there is a sharp pierce and the stone comes flying back. When it hits the grounds it's black. We all look at it amazed. "Oh my god if you hadn't gotten tired Katniss, we'd all be dead" Peeta says. Finnick laughs. Peeta picks up the meat and throws it at the spacey area and it comes back to us fully cooked. "Some type of force field" Finnick says.

We all eat silently, then cram into the hut. Peeta kisses my shoulder and whispers goodnight to me. I fall asleep easily, which can only be done in Peeta's arms. Any other night I struggle to even get my eyes to stay shut, Peeta's arms are the only place I feel safest.

I wake up at the crack of dawn to a little ring noise. I look outside and see a parachute has been sent to us. "Peeta" I whisper shaking him. He gets up sleepily, "yes, baby what is it" he says tired, his eyes red and droopy. "Look" I say. "Hey guys get up" he says shaking Finnick and Mags. We all look at the parachute sitting in the dirt just waiting for one of us to grab it. "What do you think it is" Peeta asks. "Hopefully some water my mouth is so dry, and it tastes like mud." I complain. "Here ill get it" Finnick says leaving out to grab it. He comes back in and opens it. "What is that" Peeta asks. "It's a spile" I say snatching it away. "We can use it to get sap and water out of the trees" I say.

"Oh what would we do without you" Peeta says kissing me. "Nothing, you'd all be dead remembering" I laugh. Finnick leaves out to go collect water from the trees. Peeta stays in the hut with me, massaging my tense body. "Your hands are like magic" I say. He chuckles. "Here Katniss" Finnick says handing me a basket of water. "Thank you" I say grabbing the baskets and drinking the water. I hand him the basket, and immediately I feel a fierce pain rip through my stomach. I shout and fall over. "Katniss!" Peeta yells afraid. Finnick comes running back in. "what's the matter". I lay on the ground crying, "I don't know". I feel it again and scream even louder. "Shh, Katniss it's okay".

"Peeta I think it's the baby" I cry. "That's impossible, your only seven months in" he replies. I shout again. "No think about yesterday, what five did to her. It must have sent her into early labor" Finnick says. "Please someone get this baby outta me", I plead. Mags crawls over and gives me a reassuring pat on my knee. I lie down on my back spread my legs for her. "Please Mags, get her out safely" i ask her. She nods kindly. Peeta sits me up and lays me onto his lap. Mags removes my bottoms. Finnick translates Mags mumbles to me and helps with the delivery.

"You ready", Peeta asks softly. I nod. "Push Katniss" Finnick says. I push and push, for hours. Peeta has my hand in his, brushing my hair out of my face and wiping the sweat from my forehead. Finnick crawls over to Peeta and I, "Peeta go fill this basket with water" he instructs. Peeta kisses my head and leaves out, looking back at me. Finnick does what Peeta was doing and mags uses her fingers to count, 1...2...3, "push Katniss come on you can do it" Finnick says. I push some more, and more. Mags face registers shock and Finnick, after gently laying me down goes to look. "Ah, the baby's crowning, Katniss your almost there". Peeta comes back, sits the water next to Finnick and hurries back over to me. "She has your hair" Peeta whispers in my ear.

"Keep pushing Katniss" Finnick urges me to keep going, even though I been at this for four hours. "Come on Katniss, push harder". "I'm trying!"I shout. Peeta soothes me, "don't worry your doing great". I love Peeta so much, he's the only one who understands how I feel.

I feel something sticking out of me, something large and round. I sit up and look, it's just my babies head. I can't see her face. "Alright 1...2...3..push" Finnick says. I push as hard as I possibly can and my baby comes sliding out. Her cries are the most beautiful noise I have ever heard in my life. Finnick uses the parachute cloth to wrap the baby. He gives her to me. Peeta and i stare at her. her brown hair has me thinking she's Gales but once she opens her eyes and shows us those sparkling blue orbs, I know she belongs to Peeta. We both laugh and cry all at the same time. We're parents now.

"Oh, she the mist beautiful little girl I've ever seen" Peeta says. "She is. She's so tiny" I reply. Mags puts my bottoms back on. Beings how I'm no longer pregnant my shirt is supersized on me and flows like a skirt at my thighs. her crying has stopped and now she is just whining. She whines for an hour as Peeta and I just admire her. "So what's her name" Finnick asks. "I like Celine" I say quietly. "Celine Mellark"

**What do you guys think about Celine is that a good name. if you have any suggestions on a boy name just let me know. remember to review, follow, and favorite and ill keep updating.**


	6. there is love, then there's Gale

**Chapter six takes place after the rebellion and, president snow/coin are dead, the games are over and all of that, prim is dead and gale and Mrs. Everdeen are in the other districts. Katniss, Peeta and Celine (sa-leen) are in district 12. Imagine its like, four years later.**

She sits in the grass quietly, calmly, picking the petals off the chamomile flowers that grow in our yard. I watch her from the kitchen window as I wash the dishes. I notice Peeta walking up the pathway to our house with a large paper bag filled with bread. Celine stands up and comes walking inside, not even realizing her father. Of course she wouldn't, she can't hear.

She walks into the kitchen, her big blue eyes look up at me. I wash the last dish and put it away, dry my hands and turn to my daughter. I hold my arms out to her and she walks into them. I pick her up and carry her on my hip as the door opens. Peeta comes in and sets the bag down. There normally isn't much talking in this house because what's the point, she doesn't understand us anyways. But she speaks sign language.

Peeta holds his arms out to Celine and she leans into them and he hugs her. They put their heads together and their noses and close their eyes. It's their way of saying I love you. "How was your day" he asks me. "It was fine, Celine drew a picture of us". Peeta sits the child on the kitchen counter and speaks sign language to her, _you drew a picture_. She nods. He smiles at her, _can you bring it down to show me_. She climbs down and walks out to go get the drawing.

"What do you want for dinner". "Spaghetti and meatballs" he replies. I accept and prepare it. Peeta goes off to find our daughter. She is a very shy child who likes to be alone. Sometimes I bring her to the meadow just so she can have some time to herself, to relax. She doesn't go into the woods, she doesn't like it in there, she enjoys being around buttercup and like Peeta is an artist. Of course she is still a child so her pictures will be a little messy, unlike Peeta who is a grown man. His pictures are exact, they don't leave out a single detail.

I put the pasta into the boiling water and start cooking the meatballs. Peeta comes back in with Celine and they work on making the sauce. I kiss my daughter on her cheek, and she does it back to me. She tucks her silky brown waves behind her ears and reveals the permanent red lash on the side of her face.

She was born in the arena, and it was hard to keep quiet with a baby around but she didn't really cry, she was a whiner. In the arena I was cut by the man from district five and the wound harmed the child as well. Now she's deaf and can't talk.

During dinner she has to have pillows on her chair because she can't reach the table, it's adorable really. Peeta takes a long loaf of bread, sprinkled with garlic and slices it up for us to have with our spaghetti. I eat slowly, just enjoying this time with my family. Celine eats with a spoon, she can't have forks because she tends to accidentally stab her tongue. So whenever she has food I make it into tiny pieces so she can use a spoon.

When I finish eating I wash my plate and fork and put it away. Peeta does the same. When Celine is done I pick her up and carry her upstairs to the bathroom and give her a bubble bath. She likes food coloring in her bath so I make the water blue for her. I can't stand when Peeta uses the red for her, it looks like she's sitting in a tub of blood and the yellow coloring just looks like urine.

She puts the bubbles on her face to look like a beard. I smile at her and give her toys, little balls and boats and a doll that I used to have when I was little.`

I wash her hair with baby shampoo and wash it all off. I wash all the soap off of her and drain the water, wrap her in a towel and carry her into her room. She's shivering, everything just gets really cold to her after she gets wet.

I dry her with a towel and dry her hair. I dress her in a yellow night gown and brush her hair, have her brush her teeth, use the bathroom and put on a pull up. She's potty trained but sometimes she has accidents. I tuck her into bed kiss her head, cheek, chin then cheek. She smiles, she likes it when I do that. She hugs me, lies down and waits for Peeta. I turn on her nightlight and walk towards the door.

Peeta walks in and kneels down next to the bed. Celine sits up and they put their heads and noses together like they always do. Peeta kisses her head and lies her back down, uses his fingers to brush her hair back. He kisses her on her cheek gets up and comes out of the room.

We go to our room and shut the light off. I put on a t-shirt and night pants. I take my braid out and climb into bed, Peeta does the same. He wraps his arms around me. "I love you both so much" he says. "We love you too". "Uh, Katniss" "mhmm" I answer, my eyes shut and my face buried in his chest. "Gale's coming to visit". I look up at him. "Why" I ask. "He wants to see Celine". I sigh, "She's yours you know that right" I say to him seriously. "Does he know that" he replies.

Gale believes that Celine is his daughter because of her brown hair and the way she looks a little like him, and he says she has Prim's eyes. But it's not him she looks like. She looks like me, I've always been the one to resemble Gale not Celine and if she was gale's she would have gray eyes. She has Peeta's eyes and my hair, there is no gale in her. Back in district 13 when Peeta was in the capitol, gale always wanted to be around Celine and play with her. He was convinces that he was her father and wouldn't listen when I said it wasn't true.

"Ok well then we'll have to have a talk with him when he gets here" I say. "He'll be here by tomorrow". "Why didn't you tell me before" I ask upset. "He just called a couple minutes ago", "ok", I reply and go to sleep.

_"Catnip come on, I'll do all the work this time" Gales says taking my hand and pulling me over to him. "No gale". His face goes serious. "Catnip, it'll be quick I promise then you can go home" "no gale I'm leaving now I don't want to". He grabs me by my arms and pulls me back over to him. "Catnip, listen to me. If you don't do it with me then I'm going to tell on you". "What did I do!?" . "You don't remember what did YOU last Sunday, YOU did all the work not me, YOU sucked on me and climbed on top of me, kissed me, that was all you.". "What! No you can't tell anyone about that" "I wont, if you do it with me whenever I ask you to, and do what I tell you to do", "no way!" I say. "Okay fine. I think I'll go pay Peeta and your mom a visit" he says walking for the door. "Fine! I'll do it" I say. He smiles and comes back over to me, "pull down your pants and take your shirt off" he says. I undid my pants and lets them fall to my ankles. I kicked them away and then pulled off my shirt, leaving me in a bra and underwear. "Turn around and bend over". _

_I did. _

_"Use the wall", _

_I did. _

_"Spread your legs", _

_I did._

_I remember how he got down and pulled my underwear down to my knees. He opened me up and just looked, felt, tasted. He stuck his fingers inside of me, even bothered to touch my anus. I remember how much he made me scream and cry. I remember how many hickeys he gave me. I remember the semen squirting all over me, and his breath on my body, the sweat that dripped off of us. I remember how the bed hit the wall so hard it started to break. I remember how he laughed at me when he peed on me after I gave him a blow job remember him biting me, yanking my hair._

_I remember how he would purposely touch me out in public when I did something he didn't like remember how he would touch my butt when no one was looking, or pull me into an alley way to give him a blowjob on weekdays when he had time to go to the hob but didn't. I remember how he was so desperate once when I had my period that he almost took Prim. _

_He used to be my best friend. The only person in my broken world who really understood me, then I fall in love with someone else and suddenly he's the bad guy. If he really wanted me he should have said something, done something about it. He waited too long and he expected me to just leave Peeta for him._

_i will never leave Peeta, I love him too much. I had a child with him, I live with him, and I need him to help me sleep. Those are only things that I can do with Peeta, not gale. _

Something tugs at my sleeve. I sit up and turn and see Celine. I pick her up and sit her on the bed in front of me, _where's daddy_. I turn and see Peeta gone, _he went to work, and he'll be back later_. She begins to whine, it's her way of crying. I hug her, she hates it when Peeta leaves and she doesn't get to hug him goodbye. _Do you want to go visit him at work_. She nods. I kiss her cheek and carry her downstairs. I make her a bagel and she eats it while I quickly get washed and dressed. I dress her in a pink sundress with white sandals. I put her hair in its usual two ponytails. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge, grab my keys and we leave out. I lock the door behind us and pick up the child.

We walk through the district and go into the market place and up to the bakery. Celine loves it here, she loves the smell. I put her down and she opens the door and waits for Peeta to see her. He is talking with a customer, and when he does that he is serious. But once he notices Celine he gets happy and bends down holding his arms out. She runs to him and jumps into his arms. He gives her a tight squeeze then looks at her, _bye bye daddy_. We laugh. "It's what she came here for" I say walking up to the counter. Peeta excuses himself from the customer and turns to Celine, _daddy's working now okay. Now go ahead in the kitchen there are some cupcakes in there for you and some crayons and paper_. She nods puts her head to his and runs into the back. I kiss Peeta and follow after Celine.

I watch her draw pictures of flowers and trees. She eats the entire cupcake batch by herself and about around noon she falls asleep on the floor, her papers scattered. I collect her papers, put the tray in the sink, pick up my daughter and leave the kitchen. "We're leaving now" I tell Peeta. He nods, showing that he heard me and I leave out.

I walk through the district and go to the seam, and over to Gale's old house. His family still lives there. The seam has been rebuilt to look better than ever. And the families that live there now have food to eat.

I knock on the door and Hazelle answers. Her face lights up when she sees Celine. "Hi, Katniss how have you been", "I've been great thanks. "What brings you here" she asks. "Well I just wanted to let you know that Gale is coming today". "What for", I shrug.

"Okay well, thanks for letting me know", I nod and leave.

I get home and go through the front door. I close it back and lock it and bring my daughter into the living room and lay her down on the couch. I take her shoes off and pull her ponytails out. I go into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Gales coming to visit. I don't want to see him, I'm afraid of him. In district thirteen he stayed around Haymitch a lot, and would get drunk often. One night I chose the wrong day to seek help from Haymitch.

_I walk to Haymitch's compartment and knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Still no answer "Haymitch" I call. I test the door knob to see if it is locked. It isn't and I walk in. it reeks of liquor in the room. "Haymitch" I call again. He is asleep on the couch. I walk over to him and shake his arm, "Haymitch wake up". "Leave him be" Gale says. I didn't see him there. He sits over at the kitchen table, a bottle of liquor in his hand. "Come on over here, have a drink", "no" I reply stiffly and go back to shaking Haymitch. Gale walks over as I'm bent over trying to revive a knocked out Haymitch and squeezes my butt._

_I jump up alarmed but Gale quickly throws his arms around my mouth and stomach. "Shh, shh, shh, come on, don't be loud now, we don't wanna wake anyone" he says dragging my into Haymitch's bedroom. I scratched and bit at his arm but he didn't let go.  
_

_He throws me into the corner and begins ripping my clothing off. "Help me!" I scream. "Help!". He pulls my bra down and enjoys my chest roughly. I can't hit him very hard, I'm sick. The reason I came to Haymitch is because I need more medicine. "oh, you taste so good" he says kissing me all over, from my breast then up to my neck and chin then down to my stomach and waist line. He undoes my jeans and pulls my pants down. "No, stop" I say holding him back. He grabs me hard and throws me to the floor. _

_He sits on my knees and holds me down. He removes my pants and lies down on top of me, forcing his way inside. "Help me! Please someone!" I shout and with that Finnick and Hazelle run in. the lights turn on and I shut my eyes. "Gale!" his mother shouts Finnick gets him off of me and punches him in the face. Hazelle helped me up and covered my body and helped me back to my compartment and took care of me._

I sigh deeply as I blink away the flashback. I finish the meal and set the table. I'm not that good at cooking but I've improved greatly since I lived in the Seam. I have prepared a wild turkey I killed two days ago, along with a side of fresh salad and mashed up potatoes. The turkey isn't done yet.

I watch TV as the hours go by, snacking on cupcakes that we're put into the cabinet by Peeta. I look over to my daughter on the other couch, huddled with that dusty old feline and immediately I think about that morning. That morning of the reaping when Prim was huddled next to him, and my mother. Even though life was hard back then I still enjoyed it. I enjoy life now but, things are different, I've lost many, and I gained many so there isn't much reason to complain.

There is a knock on the door and I get up to answer it. I open the door and standing before me is Gale. He smiles at me. "Hey Catnip" and gives me a hug.


	7. how do you think i feel

**So I made it to chapter seven. Hurray for me! This chapter will be in different POV's so it might be a little more interesting. And I personally don't prefer Gale, so yeah he is the bad guy in my story. So all of those who are on team Gale don't expect any love for him in my stories, :). So, enjoy!**

**Gale POV**

I look down at her, her eyes purposely cast away from mine. She looks so much older, has put on some weight. Looks like she's no longer a twig anymore, she has curves. Curves that just make me want to….., "so, catnip. Can I come in". "It's Katniss" she replies flatly. "My bad, _Katniss._" She sidesteps away so I can enter.

When I walk in a delicious fragrant hits my nose. I walk into the kitchen and open the oven. "Nice" I say to her admiring the turkey in the oven. I take it out. "What do you think you're doing" she complains. "Relax, I'm taking it out for you, if you keep it in any longer it'll burn" I reply.

She sighs and walks back into the living room. I follow her and stop when I see Celine. Katniss says she's not my daughter but I'm not an idiot. She looks like me has her hair and has Prim's eyes. I kneel before the sleeping child and stroke her hair. Katniss watches me closely. "Gale please explain to me why you think Celine is yours" she says. Here we go again! "She has your hair, my face and Prim's eyes." I repeat for the thousandth time. She shakes her head. "I don't want to hurt your feeling Gale but she's _not yours_" she says. "Yes she is" reply getting annoyed. "No, she looks like me, has my hair and has Peeta's eyes". "How can you be sure that her eyes are like Peeta's, he and Prim's are the same. "No Prim's eyes were lighter, like the pond we found that one time" she says. That was a very light blue. "Peeta's eyes are darker" she continues.

Katniss can say whatever she wants, I believe Celine is mine. "She also has Peeta's art skills." I was never good at drawing. "She has a few blonde streaks in her hair". My hair is black, Katniss's is all brown. Maybe she's right, Celine belongs to Peeta. I take my hand away from the little girl and sit up against the couch.

Fine, if Katniss doesn't want me then ill make her want me. And once she's mine then so will Celine. I'm not losing Katniss to that nerd.

Katniss rolls over to her side and I look over to her, her shirt is a v-neck and her breast are showing. It's so taunting. And then she has on skinny jeans too. She isn't fat, or even chubby, she just has curves. I just stare at her, that beautiful body of hers. Mellark has been lucky enough to have her for the past couple years and now it's my turn again.

After a few minutes of silents she finally says, "hungry?", "yeah" I reply. I watch her get up and walk into the kitchen, her body just begging me to touch it. I get up and walk into the kitchen and watch her prepare a plate for me. A turkey leg, mashed potatoes and salad. "Any dressing" I ask. "Which one do you like" she asks opening the fridge. "Italian". She takes out the bottle, a fork, and a napkin and gives me the plate. "Didn't know you were this good". "I know" she replies, a smug look on her face. I go back into the living room and sit on the floor, my plate it my hand. I taste the food, "wow this is great" I say. She smiles.

She lies back down on the couch and continues watching TV. I distract her with reminders of when we were younger, all those fun times, stupid mishaps. She laughs, really laughs like she used to whenever I made her happy. I may not be the one she loves but I'll get there eventually, you can count on it.

**Peeta Pov**

I turn off the lights to the bakery and close up. It's around seven at night and I'm ready to get home. I walk through the market place, picking up medicine and candy and just regular stuff we need at the house.

I get to the victors village and look up at the large house, yellow light emanates from the inside. As I near the door I smell a cooked turkey and my mouth waters with the thought. Katniss's cooking has improved and she has become really good. I walk through the door and Celine is the first to greet me. She comes running, I kneel before her and she crashes into my arms. I squeeze her, tightly and stand up with her still in my arms. I close the door and kiss her cheek over and over again. "Hey" Katniss says sitting up from her position on the couch. "Hi" I say back and kiss her. I swing Celine around then set her down.

She grabs my hand and brings me to the kitchen where a plate is sitting on the counter. I grab it and she pulls me over to the table. I sit down and grab a fork. _No daddy_ she goes and gets me a spoon. I take it, laughing hysterically. _No thank you I don't need it. _she insists so I use the spoon. She smiles and then walks over to Katniss.

I switch back to the fork and eat, "this is really good" I call out with my mouth full. "I know right, you taught her well". I look behind me and see Gale leaning on the wall, his arms folded. He's just watching me. "Gale" I say, I get up and extend my hand to him, "long time no see". He shakes my hand. "you don't have to say anything about Celine Katniss already told me" he says. "did she now" I say, he nods. I try to not sound rude, "so then why are you still here". "I thought I'd stay a little longer, make up for missed time". I sigh, "okay then" and turn around and take my plate into the living room.

I sit on the couch and Katniss leans on me. "I made the table for no reason" she says. I chuckle. "Ha ha" I say mockingly and continue eating. Celine goes through the bag I brought home, _can I have some candy? One piece only. _"What's she saying" Gale asks lost. "She wants candy" I reply. "How does she know how to speak sign language" he asks. "They teach it to her in school, and Katniss and I teach ourselves". "Interesting".

When I finish eating I put my plate in the sink and get back onto the couch and pull my wife closer to me. This gets Gale's attention. I don't care, he just better not be getting any ideas, or he'll regret every single one of them. I'm not into the whole Gale staying over but I'm just being generous because I know how complicated transportation is and it's late. So ill give him a chance, a chance to prove himself to both me and Katniss.

That night we tuck Celine into bed, Gale sleeps in a guest bedroom and Katniss and I head off to our room. I lock our door as Katniss gets undressed. Before she puts on her night shirt I wrap my arms around her. She doesn't wear a bra to bed. I kiss her neck, and she giggles. My hands find her breast and stay there. "Did I ever mention that your hands are like magic" she whispers. "You might have said it once" I say. I walk her over to the bed. I pull my shirt off and climb onto the bed.

I get on my knees over her and pull her towards me. We just hold onto each other, rubbing each other, kissing each other. "Do you wanna try for another baby" I blurt out. Katniss stops moving and we sit silently for a minute until finally, "yes". I smile and continue what I was doing.

I've been wanting another baby for a while, and Katniss just said yes! I lie her down and gently remove her underwear. Oh my god she is so beautiful. She lets me inside and doesn't hesitate to scream, she doesn't care, and maybe it's just to annoy Gale because Celine of course can't hear us.

The night lasts, forever it seems. Katniss and I continue to make love, even after I've finished. She's sure to get pregnant now. Looks like we'll have another Mellark on the way.

**Katniss POV**

The morning comes too quickly, I want more. I wake up before Peeta and climb onto him. "Peeta" I whisper shaking him awake. "Yea" he wakes up, fully rested. "Give me more" I say. He sits up immediately, "yes ma'am" he says and gives himself to me.

Around noon is when we finally leave our room. We go downstairs and prepare a brunch, blueberry pancakes, sausages and eggs. While it's cooking Gale comes into the kitchen dressed in one of Peeta's sweatpants. He's shirtless, and so is Peeta. I admire Peeta's body more, with the muscles and scars, his back is lined perfectly with muscle and spine. Gale's is covered with whip lashes.

I leave the room and go upstairs. I enter my daughter's room and kneel before her. I wake her up gently. Her thick eyelashes flounce as her eyes flutter open. _Good morning sleepyhead_. She wipes her eyes and holds her arms out. I pick her up and carry her downstairs, her head resting on my shoulder.

I enter the kitchen again, Gale is in the bathroom. Peeta sees Celine and kisses her cheek. I give her to him and I finish the food. I make four plates and set them on the table. I cut Celine's food into pieces and we all eat. No one says anything; it's the way things are usually. Gale seems a bit uncomfortable, even though he has never been the one to start much of a conversation. "I think I'll go see what Haymitch is up too" he says. "He's asleep, he doesn't wake up until five" I announce. "Well I'm gonna make him" he says grabbing his plate, jacket and leaves out. I roll my eyes at his attitude and continue my meal.

When we finish eating I stack the dishes up and Peeta takes them to wash them. I pick up my daughter again and carry her upstairs. I give her another bath, dress her in a blue shirt and white shorts with white sneakers. I set her in her room to play with her toys while I wash and dress.

We go down to the meadow and pick flowers, putting them into Prim's old toy wagon. The warm May air is soothing, but the sun is fierce. I reach into my purse and give Celine my big floppy hat. I put on a pair of sunglasses and we continue our picking.

When the basket is full we sit underneath a big tree and I put the flowers into Celine's hair, just as I use to do with prim. She is quiet, but I still hum the song to myself.

As the sun starts to go down it gets a little chilly. We pack up our things and begin home. While walking we meet up with Rory. "Hey there little one" he says to Celine waving. She waves back and holds onto me tighter and hides her face. I turn so he can see her. "Hi Rory, how've you been". "Getting better", "you look just like Gale when he was seventeen. I mean exactly like him". He chuckles, "I've been told, I heard he was in town is that true". "Yeah, he's over at Haymitch's place.", "okay, I guess I'll head over there then. I need to give him a package that was sent to our place. Wrong address you know", "well you can set it in the wagon, I'll take it to the house. "That's okay, I need to see him before he leaves anyway, he's not going to come visit". "alright, I'll see you okay" I say walking away. "bye" he says.

Gale doesn't care much for his family anymore, now that they have what they need and they don't need to depend on him for anything any longer. It's a shame really, they all love him so much and all he does is ignore them. If they were my family I would spend every minute I had to be around them, I couldn't stand being away. But Gale is a loner, everyone knows that.

He's lucky enough to have a family that loves him, that hopes the best for him. I've lost mine, but it is being rebuilt, thanks to Peeta. It's why I love him so much, he does so much for me, he cares for me. If it weren't for him, who knows what situation I'd be in. most likely I wouldn't even have made it past the first games because it was he who started the whole star crossed lover thing. He's that reason I'm here, that we're all here, back at our home, it's the reason we have Celine.

Gale thinks that Peeta doesn't deserve me, but really I don't deserve him, but I'm lucky enough to have him. I have him now and I'll NEVER, let him go.


	8. new secrets

**Chapter 8 people! Woooh, don't worry I won't stop at ten, I'll finish in like twenty chapters or so, hehe. Please people review, I need reviews they're my motivation. Mellarkable singer thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Tell you people what, if I get up to twenty reviews, I'll choose three people, who have reviewed the most and pm you, and those three will get to give me some ideas of what they want to happen in the story. You could become one of the three but you MUST review. So anyways here it is chapter 8. Enjoy, ****.**

I put the extra flowers into a pot with soil and set it in Celine's window. If we're lucky Buttercup won't eat them just yet. I leave the room and go downstairs where Gale is trying to communicate with Celine. _I banana kick sun, _this makes Celine giggle. Her giggles are soundless and are just her breathing in and out rapidly. "I banana kick sun" I say to him. "what! I was saying that I liked the flowers in her hair, but I was close right" he asks smiling. "Far from it" I reply and am about to walk away when I notice the red stickiness all over my daughter.

I lean over the couch to get a good look at her. "What is that?" I ask. "Candy" he replies. "She ate all of it" I ask upset. "Yeah". I groan, and pick up my sticky child. "She can't have a lot of candy or she'll end up with no teeth. "She's four", "exactly" I reply and take her with me upstairs.

I get a rag, wet it and wipe her hands and face until she's clean. _Let's get you into your pajamas._ I take her hand and we walk to her room. I take off her sticky clothing and put her in her pajamas. _I have to take the flowers out when its bed time okay_, she nods. "Hello!" Peeta calls. _Daddy's here. _Celine's face lights up and she hurries down the stairs. I go after her. She runs up to Peeta as he's walking into the kitchen and hooks herself to his bad leg. He doesn't notice until he tries to take another step. Then he purposely keeps walking to make her happy.

I go into the kitchen and stand at the counter. Peeta bends over and picks her up and tosses her up into the air, then again and again. She hugs him tightly. She absolutely loves Peeta, what child wouldn't. They put their heads together. Peeta holds his lips against her cheek, swaying her back and forth. He puts his arm under hers and carries her with one hand. He walks into the living room and they play around. He gets on his hands and knees and she sits on his back holding onto his shirt. When he gets up onto her knees she grips tighter, choking him.

I make dinner, just leftovers from yesterday. We eat at the table and afterwards we clean and everyone gets to bed.

_Night night baby. Night night mommy._ I kiss her head and turn on her nightlight. Peeta comes in to say goodnight, bumping me with his hip as he walks past. I giggle and look back at him. I go into our room and unclothe. I climb into bed naked and pull the blanket up to my chin.

Peeta comes in and climbs into bed, his hands reach for my hip to pull me closer but once he feels my skin a smile forms on his face. I jump on top of him and pull the blanket over us.

**Gale POV**

I listen to them, the bed hitting the wall, Katniss' screams. It's so loud and clear, I feel bad for Haymitch on nights like this. She screams out his name, which should be mine. "Ooh yeah it feels so good!" she says so loudly I'm sure they can hear her down at the Seam.

"Ah Peeta yeah, harder, pound me harder!" the bed hits the wall harder. I cover my head with the pillow to block out any sound….and air. "Ahh shut up!" I shout banging on the wall but that woman's moans are blocking me out.

The noise goes on for hours, don't they need rest!? Soon the bed slows down and Katniss finally shuts up. What an advantage to have a deaf child, makes sex a lot more enjoyable. I get a few hours of sleep and am awakened by the smell of bacon. I get up, stretch and leave the room. I go down the steps and stop before I enter the kitchen.

I peer inside and see Katniss and Peeta, making out. Katniss giggles happily, "Peeta you're burning the food" she laughs. He stops kissing her, flips the bacon then kisses her more pushing her up against the counter. His hands slide up her leg then disappears into her robe.

She squeals and throws her arms around his neck. Peeta notices me then lets her go. I walk in and say, "May I" gesturing to the bacon that's cooling off on a plate. "Sure" Peeta says. I get a paper towel and put three pieces of bacon onto it and lean on the counter eating. I'm not leaving out; I don't want him touching her. They look at me and then, realizing I won't leave, decide to separate completely.

"I'll go wash up" she says and leaves out. Peeta tends to the food. "You two were pretty loud last night, didn't know Catnip could get that loud" I say coolly. Peeta's eyebrows rise, and then go back down. "Yeah, Katniss tends to….make a lot of….noise" he says. I chuckle and walk out. I go upstairs and sneak into the bathroom, just in time too. Katniss undoes her robe and lets it fall. I walk up and wrap my arms around her. "Oh, Peeta" she giggles. She thinks I'm Peeta. "Did you turn the food off at least?", "mhmm" I answer so she won't recognize my voice. I kiss her neck and undress. I lead her into the shower.

I manage to make love to her, and she doesn't even realize it's me. When I'm satisfied I kiss her cheek and climb out. I redress, grab a towel and leave out.

She didn't even notice. I think I can pull this off; I'll be here all week. I return to the room I'm staying in and laugh to myself. This is going to be easy.

**Peeta POV**

I go up the stairs and walk down the hall when Katniss walks out of the bathroom with a towel on. "You are so good" she says rubbing her hand against my chest. I chuckle and go to Celine's room. I wake her up, scoop her into my arms and take her downstairs. I set her in her chair and get her a cup of orange juice. I place her plate in front of her with a spoon. She and I eat, Gale joins and soon Katniss does as well. We all eat and I finish first. I kiss Katniss, "I have to go". "Okay" she says. I put my head to Celine's then kiss her nose. _I'll see you later. _She hugs me and I leave.

**Katniss POV**

I finish eating and take my daughter with me to Haymitch's place. I don't like to be alone with Gale.

"How's it goin sweetheart" he says. He has started Graying a lot. "Not much, can I hang out here" i say. "Sure, I love it when you bring over my grandchild" he says watching Celine walk around the room.

Haymitch and I talk while Celine watches TV. "So you and lover boy planning on having any more kids since you've been at it for the last two nights in a row". "Where we that loud" I ask embarrassed. "You mean were YOU that loud, yes you were "he says. "Well, yeah we are actually." I say.

"Gale hasn't tried anything yet has he", "not that I know of", "okay well if he does you just give me a holler, you know you've got those pipes. I'm surprised you haven't broken a window yet". I laugh, "Ok".

Around lunch time Celine falls asleep. Right on schedule. "I'll see you Haymitch" I say picking up my child and taking her home. I put her onto the couch and head upstairs. I go into my room and take off my sweaty shirt. Gale materializing from behind the bed and places his hands on my breast. I open my mouth to shout for Haymitch but he covers my mouth.

"Shh, come on Catnip cant we just try for a little bit, for old times' sake". I shake my head. "If you don't ill tell Peeta about what happened in thirteen. Here we go again with the blackmailing.

_I feel so helpless and vulnerable without Peeta here with me. I need his comfort, I need his love, I need to feel his presence. I leave my room and go to the only person I know that has feels the same love for me and open the door. "Gale" I say quietly. He sits up out of his bed, "catnip, what happened" he asks sleepily. I walk into his room and up to him; I climb into bed with him and snuggle close. "I had a nightmare" I say and seek his comfort. He puts his arm around me. _

_I can't just have his comfort I need more, I need him. I reach down for his underwear and reach inside of it and stroke his penis until it gets hard. "I want you to make love to me Gale, just this once please, I need it" I say. He didn't ask questions, rather he did what I asked and I let him._

_In the morning I didn't leave just yet, I stayed longer until I had to leave out for training._

"Gale why do you keep doing this to me" I ask him as he lies on my bed and removes his bottoms. "I want you Katniss" he replies. He points at it. "Gale please doesn't make me do this" I beg. "You don't have a choice, it's either making me feel good, or I tell Peeta and you end up being with me" he says. His face is completely serious. So I obey him and put him into my mouth.

**Review, next update will be around next weekend, if I don't reach twenty then I will not update until I get there. So please update, give me ideas, tell me what you think, PLEASE.**


	9. Love Hurts

**Hazzah! I have returned! oh my god thank you so much for your reviews i really can't believe it. It just so motivating to know i have people who care for my stories and want to read them. Now i know it's been a while so to make up for the lost time this chapter will be extra long with some surprising POV's from different characters, including...i wont give it away. I have kept my promise, with the top three reviewers which are: 1- Mellarkable singer, 2- Symah Harpi (she's my friend at school), and 3- Bethany. They are the top three reviewers and for that I'm thankful. Thank you guys so much. Announcements at the end, but until then enjoy chapter nine, secrets will be revealed, hehe. ENJOY!**

**Gale POV**

I pound her hard, as hard as I can, making her scream and shout. The bed is leaving black marks on the nice green walls beyond repair and we've been at this for at least two hours. I've already let it all go inside of her about three times I'm sure something will happen.

I study her face, completely red and sweaty. She looks like she's going to cry but what do i care. I let go of her hips and lean on the bed. I lie between her widespread legs and slowdown a bit. Her breathing settles and i slide myself out. She's dripping wet down there. She blushes and looks shyly up at me. "Ah Catnip i love it when you do that" i say to her sticking my fingers into her. Her screaming resumes. She seems to be losing her voice. I laugh and finger her harder which makes her louder.

After a few minutes i take my fingers out and put them back in just to tease her. "Gale, wait. I have to use the bathroom" she pleads. "Ok then go" i say, not stopping what I'm doing. "I have to go badly" she says. "I said to go" i reply leaning down next to her. She tightens around me and i slide my fingers out again. She attempts to sit up but i stop her. "No, i mean go here" i explain reaching to touch her again.

I place my fingers on that little nub she has and encircle it roughly which drives her insane. "Oh, Gale, please. Let me go, I'll be quick" she begs. "Either you go here or not at all" i reply rubbing her faster. Her eyes cross and her body jerks upward. "Almost there" i whisper going faster. She moans and i can see her trying not to pee on herself but she can't hold it in any longer and her urine sprays all over. I keep rubbing her even during the urination. It's all over the bed, on the walls, and the carpet.

I laugh at her, "ooh Peeta's gonna be mad" i tease. She starts to cry. "Aw come on now Catnip don't cry" i say. I hold her to me, she's just embarrassed, she'll get over it.

**Katniss POV**

Gale's arms clutch me hard as i cry. I'm crying because it's pretty obvious to notice that gale and i have had sex in here. Urine in the carpet, what am i supposed to tell him, Celine had an accident and it somehow got on the wall and sheets. It stinks in here, badly. I'm pretty sure my moans were heard all through the district. How do i explain my lost voice, the hickey on my neck, and the tears in my eyes? I can't hide it, i can't hide the fact that I'm cheating on my loving, supporting husband, once again.

I pull away from gale and get out of bed. "Where are you going" he asks me. I just realized, he's not going to tell on me, it's just like last time. He's using me. He just wants my body.

I pick up my robe and cover myself. I stand in the middle of the floor with my arms crossed. "Hey! I'm not done, get back over here!" he demands. I look back at him and look away while rolling my eyes. He gets up, puts on his clothes and walks up to me. "Do what i say" he says strictly. "Im done with you Gale, i know you're lying you were never gonna tell on me. You're using me again for the sex" i almost yell. "You think I'm lying" he asks looking like a cross between surprised and angry. "Yes i do" i shout back.

Gale purses his lips and walks up to me, grabs my shoulder and shoves me into the wall. i hit my head and bend over to hold it. Gale presses me against the wall. He looks me dead in the eye and slaps me across the face.

Anger boils inside of me and before i know it we're fighting. Fist fighting. Gale has never really hit me before, hard. Growing up he'd playfully punch me in the arm and on Sundays he would kind of smack me in my rear but this is different. He is trying to hurt me.

I get a few good hits but then he punches me square in the stomach and i fall to my knees. I look up at him as he towers over me and scream, "I hate you, i hate you. I wish we'd never met". This makes him furious. He grabs me and presses me up against the wall. He jams his knee between my legs and tries to remove my robe. "You hate me! Huh!? You hate me!" he yells. I hold my robe in place as he tugs on it. He removes his knee and throws me to the floor. I land on the edge of the bed. He comes for me and i run quickly for the door. He grabs my leg and yanks me over. I fall and he drags me over to him. He rotates me on my back and lifts my robe up above my stomach. He struggles to get his fingers into me and i close my legs repeatedly after he opens them back up.

He digs around inside of me and it makes me moan. He does it harder and harder until blood begins to seep out. I'm screaming. He's holding me down looking at only that one place between my legs.

**Celine POV**

**(**_**i know she's deaf and everything and she's only four but pretend she knows stuff, pretend she's smarter than she is. I'm thirteen not four; her POV will be a tad bit mature)**_

There is a loud bump and i wake up. I wipe my eyes and climb down off of the couch. Where is mommy?

There is another bump. I get scared and cry, (whine). I go up the steps and go to mommy and daddy's room. I open the door a teeny bit and see uncle gale hitting my mommy! She hits him back and looks like she's yelling at him. She's crying too. Uncle gale punches my mommy and she falls down crying. He kicks her a bunch of times until she stays still. He gets down on his knees and pushes her clothes up. He unzips his pants zipper and takes out his private part. He puts in inside of my mommy and then lies down on top of her. I look at my mommy's face. She's red and purple, she opens her mouth and looks like she's screaming. I quick close the door and go downstairs.

I open the door daddy always comes through, and walk out. I run at my fastest to the house next to ours. I go up the steps and make my hand into a ball and hit the door a bunch of times until it opens.

**Haymitch POV**

I open the door. At first i don't see anybody but that's when i hear whining and i look down and see Celine. She's crying. I pick her up and hold her. She whines into my shirt, wetting it with tears. Why did she come here, those two know better than to leave Celine by herself. "C'mon sweetie, let's get you home" i say although i know she can't hear me. I take her back home and open the door. That's when i hear it, Katniss's moans. They're so annoying, always keeping me up at night.

She and lover boy need to take a break.

"Get offa me, get offa me!" she screams. she would never say that to Peeta! Gale is hurting her again! "Haymitch!" she shouts for me. She screams my name over and over. "Shut the hell up!" he shouts and then i hear him beating her with a belt, kicking her. The ground feels like its shaking. Katniss just keeps screaming and crying, pleading for gale to stop.

The vibrations from the blows Katniss receives are so hard that Celine can feel it. Since she's deaf her other senses are stronger and i know it effects her more. Even without her hearing, she has her hands over her ears. It's painful to hear, imagine what Katniss is going through. I want to run up there so badly, but i can't, knowing that my actions will just mean more pain for Katniss. So instead i stay on the couch and comfort her child who's scared to death, traumatized by what's happening.

It goes on for about an hour or two more and soon everything gets quiet, except for Katniss's sobs. Gale leaves the room and slams the door. I can hear him fixing his belt. He comes quickly down the steps, catches my eye, looks down at Celine, swallows then leaves out.

One the door is shut i clutch the child tighter and rush up the stairs. I burst through the doors. Katniss screams, afraid. Her scream was so full of fear it's scary. Once she sees it's only us she tops screaming. I put the child down and Celine runs to her desperately. Despite the pain Katniss holds her anyway, tightly. Celine hugs her mother as if it were the last time she got to see her.

I hug Katniss as well, she needs the comfort and Celine and i are the only ones around to give her it. "Haymitch" she says quietly. "Yes what is it sweetheart" i reply soothingly. "Please, don't tell Peeta about this".

**Peeta POV**

I put on an oven mitt and reach inside the oven and take out a tray of pretzels. I set it on the counter and let it cool for ten minutes before packing it up for the costumer. When it's cool i wrap it in a plastic wrap, put it in a paper bag and bring it out to the customer. He purchases it and leaves out.

Gale walks in, his face bruised. "What happened, did you get into a fight or something" i ask walking back to the kitchen, signaling him to follow. "Yeah" he replies. "Who with" i ask preparing on making dough. "That's not important" he says back. "Where the girls" i ask, concerned. "They're with Haymitch." i nod and begin kneading.

After a moments silents gale says, "you know Peeta i don't really get it", "what" i reply adding more flour to the dough. "I don't get why you love Katniss, i mean you think you know her", "i do know her". He shakes his head and says, "There are lots of things you don't know Peeta, i grew up with her i know how she works, if there's something she knows about, but is afraid it will cause a problem she keeps it to herself and she doesn't let it get out, under any circumstance". Annoyed i say, "Im sorry why are you hear again". "i just wanted to remind you of some of the things Katniss has done in the past, let's see if you really know her" he says.

I stop what I'm doing and listen. "After the games when you guys came back we had sex in a log cabin. She was really good i have to admit", he starts off. "Yeah i know about that" i say. "But did you know that after that she got pregnant, it's why she refused me the next week".

I must look shocked because i can see gale staring at me. "She had an abortion after we finished the second week. Now that i mention it she's had about five abortions, no lie" he says. Katniss was pregnant! She didn't tell me! She had five abortions! I feel myself squeezing the dough then i drop it and grasp the counter. "What else" i say through gritted teeth. I am so pissed that she didn't tell me this, does she not trust me".

"She shared her body to almost every man her age in the seam, all at once" he says. My hands clench into fists as i try and hold back not disappointment, but anger. "in district thirteen she came to my room and practically begged me for sex, i swear, you can ask her" he says. I swallow a lump in my throat, "is that it" i ask. "No of course not, but you look a little red so I'll just let you off the hook for now" he says getting ready to leave. "See, you think you know everything about sweet little goody two shoes Katniss, well ya don't. She's a little slut" he says and walks out.

**Katniss POV**

My body aches in the worst possible way, but i hold Celine with my life. That was the most traumatizing event in my life... besides the games i played a roll in. Haymitch has brought me downstairs and laid me on the couch with a large comforter to cover me in, even though it's the middle of May. Celine is next to me. Haymitch is upstairs cleaning.

The door bursts open. This time i hold in my scream. Peeta rushes into the house slams the door and says, "Gale has gotten you pregnant before, real or not real" he demands. I don't say a thing He yells, "Real or not real!" i swallow, "real" i say ashamed. "You've had five abortions... real or not real", "real" i respond about to cry, "you've had sex with just about every man in this district. Real or not real" his voice is lowering when he sees I'm crying. "R...real" i confess. "You begged gale to make love to you back in thirteen. Real or not real.", "real" i whisper and look up at him through my tears.

He sees my face, bruised up, cut, and he walks over. Celine reaches out to him and he takes her from my arms. He sits across from me on the recliner and looks me dead in the face, "why won't you tell me anything Katniss." he says firmly. i swallow and look away, trying to distract myself, "look at me" he orders. I look back at him. How does he know all of that stuff...Gale! "Katniss" he says. "Something's i don't have to tell you Peeta", oh i shouldn't have just said that. "You don't tell me anything! You didn't tell me Gale was hurting you, you didn't tell me you had a thousand abortions!" he yell. "I have to hear everything from Gale", "gale is a liar!" i scream. "Oh Gale's a liar, everything he just told me was the truth". "I bet he didn't tell you why those things happened. You turn to him for the answers and don't even bother to ask me!", "because you never tell me anything". "Because i...i just can't" i stutter out. "Why can't you, what do you not trust me, do you not like me", "no Peeta that's not true", "then tell me everything. Tell me now!"

I remove the comforter and show Peeta my bruises and cuts and marks. "This is what Gale does to me if i don't do something he likes" i cry, Peeta's face goes pale. "I never tell you things because... he threatens me. He threatens to do things like this, to hurt Celine, to take her away, to kill you. He threatens to tell on me about the things I've done in the past, things I've only told him because i thought he was the only person i could trust. He forces me into things, like selling myself to the men here, like giving myself to him on command because i know that if i refuse then something bad will happen...to you, to Celine. I can't lose you two you're the only family i have left." I say sobbing into the comforter. "i never tell you anything Peeta because I'm ashamed of what I've done, and i never want you to know about it because I'm afraid that if you find out you'll leave me" i say looking him in the eyes.

He's hurt no doubt about that. His eyes are red, tears going down his face; the muscles in his arms tighten; he swallows, takes a breath and says, "Maybe that's what i should do".

**Ooh, that's a pretty deep cliffhanger there hehe****.**** Alright now on with the announcements.**

**Mellarkable singer, Symah Harpi, and Bethany i will PM you, and ask you about if you have any ideas on what you want to happen. Bethany, i need you to make an account here so i can be able to PM you. The ideas you three will be used in chapter 10. If i don't like the ideas i won't use them, but don't be upset please.**

**Next update will be around next weekend hopefully and as always keep reviewing and ill keep updating. Dueces.**


	10. Misery and Love

**Hey! Why didnt anyone share their input. I'm not mad i'm just saying lol. Well here's chapter 10. Most of you were so mad after you read chapter nine it made me laugh haha. okay, well here's the next part, i wont keep you waiting. this chapter will be only in Peeta's POV. P.S the computer im using only has wordpad :( so this chapter will be lowercased and misspelled, i can fix it, im just too lazy. Dont judge me hehe. OKay! enjoy.**

it would be the act of a regular person to leave, after finding out all of this. i am truly heart broken but that doesnt change the fact that i love her. she was forced, threatened. she never wanted to do any of that, ever. i cant blame her for something that wasnt her fault, it wouldnt be right. i can choose to leave her but then i would be leaving my daughter, i would be leaving everything i know, just because i was upset. my father used to tell me, some things just arent worth getting mad over. i know i shouldnt be mad at katnss for what she's done, but at the same time i feel like i need to just shout at her and kill gale for doing this to her. i just want to get this anger off of my chest.

katniss's eyes are overflowing with tears. "maybe thats what i should do" i say. "but i wont, im not, i cant" i rush to her i hold her to me as i finish my sentence, "i never will, i- i promise" i say and hold her with both hands as tightly as i can. my face burried in her tangled hair. i close my eyes and let my tears flow.

i dont care what katniss has done, it wasnt her fault, she's not getting blamed for this, i will never blame her. "peeta is was four years ago" she cries looking up at me. "i know, i know love, it's okay" i say kissing her head. i sway her back and fourth gently and soon celine comes and squeezes between us to join the hug. i clutch my girls and hold them both. "im not mad at you katniss, i'm not. i'm gonna handle this okay, i'll take care of gale". i want to kill him, im a victor, an experienced killer, but then again Gale is a hunter...what am i saying. i want to kill him for what he's done but i couldnt. thats beneath me.

as if on cue the door opens and Gale walks in. when he sees us he stops. i look up at him and stare him down. katniss looks at him and becomes afraid. she looks at me and i assure her everything is fine. i kiss her cheek and get up. my anger boils and im pretty sure my face is a dark red. i wanna hurt him for what he's done, i want to avenge my wife. i walk over to gale, my hands cleched into fists. i get closer and closer and before i can stop myself i punch him right in his face, making his nose bleed. he doesnt fight back at first, instead he holds his hand to his face, watching the blood drip on the floor. i curse at him. he looks at me surprised and it's not long before he decideds to throw a punch back, hitting me square in the jaw.

we fight, throwing the hardest punches we can, blood flying, cursing,death threatens. "haymitch! they're fighting" Katniss screams. haymitch comes flying down the stairs and breaks us apart with knives facing towards the both of us. "now unless you want to get stabbed i suggest you stay back" haymitch threatens. i back away, Gale keeps his eye on me.

celine runs to me afraid. she wraps her arms around my good leg, it's the highest she can reach. i wipe the blood from my mouth and pick up my daughter. she hugs me tightly and i rub her back gently. she whines in my shoulder, terrified. i calm her and give her to Katniss.

oh the joy my child brings me, all of my anger has dissapeared but as soon as i turn and see Gale it returns. "what the hell gale! what's wrong with you" i shout at him. he doesnt answer. he just keeps staring me down,"why do you keep putting your hands on my wife, and think your going to get away with it. why do you think you have the right to touch her" i scream. he still doesnt answer, rather he looks over at katniss who is comforting our child, and looking purposely away from gale. i see his eyes drift downward a little. i turn and see Katniss, her chest a little exposed.

"uggh you son of a bitch" i scream and run at him, i punch him in his gut and he falls to his knees. i continue punching, kicking, choking if i'm able. haymitch doesnt hold me back, instead he goes to katniss and tells her to take celine upstairs and for both of them to stay up there. "take some birth control pills sweetheart when you get up there" he tries to whisper in her ear. "okay" she says quietly, takes celines hand and stands up. the blanket falls off of her, she has on a robe but it's still incredibly attracting. i find myself staring, and then i catch gale doing it to, and it only makes me madder.

celine looks back at me, tears in her eyes as she goes up the steps, two feet on each stair. once they're out of sight haymitch breaks us up. forecfully pushing me off of gale and holding me back. i hadnt noticed that gale is acting perfectly calm.

"why do you do this stuff to her. answer me!" i command. gale takes an impatient breath, "it's not fair that you get to have her. i've known her since she was twelve, we were supposed to end up together. she would be with me if it weren't for the games. she wouldnt care about you if it weren't for the games" he says. "she doesnt want you Gale just deal with it. you want her so badly but you sit here, harming her. your only pushing her farther away. it's your fault so dont go blaming me for your mistakes." i say strictly.

he looks disturbed. i dont want him near here, near me, or Katniss and definately not Celine. "leave Gale" i say. "go back to district two and stay there, you only cause problems. i dont want you here and if you ever touch Katniss or our child i swear to god i will kill you in the most brutal way thinkable" i say stiffly. he swallows and haymitch leads him out of the door. "ill send you your belongings through the mail" i say and turn my back as he's taken out. "go die in a hole" i say to myself. the door shuts.

finally, he's gone. he's gone now and he'll never come back. he'd better not come back. he's smart enough to know better than to come back. i go up the stairs and into our bedroom where katniss is with our beloved daughter. i hug them both with my life.

"you dont have to worry anymore. he's gone. he's not coming back" i say in my loves ear. she nods, then cries. i hold her, for hours and soon celine falls asleep. i tuck her under the blanket and continue holding katniss. stoking her arm, kissing her head. She doesnt even bother crying, all she's doing is deeply sighing, clutching my shirt tighter by the minute.

after what seems likee forever, she falls asleep. i manage to get us under the blanket next to our child. i kiss celine's head and then katniss's. i go to sleep with my arms protectively around my girls. i refuse to let harm come to them.

**almost a year later**

_daddy can i go to work with you, _Celine asks,_ yes baby go get your shoes on, _i reply. she runs off to go get her shoes. katniss is on the couch, hunched over in pain. she's been getting alot of abdomenal pains. we dont know what's wrong with her, her body shows no sign that anything is wrong.

i go over to her and put my arm over her comfortingly. i rub her back . "are you okay" i whisper. she lets out a groan, a gasp, sucks in a breath and sits up. i gently rub her stomach. "want me to get you some water" i offer. she nods gratefully and i do it for her.

i hand her a glass of water. she pulls out a pill, a birth control pill and takes it with the water, then swallows the rest.

i dont like to see her take those pills. she told me that she wanted another baby, but then _he_ came and messed it up for us. now she wont let me touch her...not seductively is what i mean. im not mad at her for choosing to keep to herself, i know it's hard for her so i dont say anything, i keep it to myself but i really do want another baby, i want another one so bad.

"celine's coming to work with me today, you can come along, but Haymitch said that he needed some help cooking if you want to help" i say sweetly. "i'll just stay here, get some rest" she says. i nod my head, "okay". i hold her head to my shoulder and kiss the top of her head. "i love you" i say. "i love you too" she says and looks up at me. i kiss her and stroke her hair gently.

i try to be as gentle as i can with her. even though it was about a year ago, the incident with Gale, we like to call it has her still traumatized, Celine as well, she witnessed both of her parents get the blood beaten out of them by the same person. she'll remember it for the rest of her life.

celine comes back downstairs with her shoes and jacket on. it's march and it's still chilly out. my daughter is now five, almost six. her birthday is during june. "alright go ahead and take a nap, have some tea, i'll bring back some stuff" i say in a low calming voice. she nods and looks at me again. i hug her tightly, "i'll see you in a few hours". "okay" she says. i get up and pick up Celine. we ;eave out and when we get on the porch i hoist her up onto my shoulders. i carry her like this all the time.

she uses my head as a drum and makes a very nice beat. we walk through the district. she has outgrown her shy personality and likes to wave at the people we walk past, people she's familiar with seeing.

we get to the bakery and open up. for hours she helps me bake, pouring flour and powder, passing me the rolling pin, helping me flatten the dough, accidently leaving little handprints in the dough. she helps me cut the dough into strips and twist and bend them into pretzels, ice up cupcakes and mix the batter for bread. i put the raw dough in the oven to bake and we begin on the next order. _daddy can we make pizza_ she asks me. i laugh. _after we finish this order okay_ i reply, she nods and helps me with the next order.

when when all orders are filled i sell them, then celine and i head out to go pick up some supplies. we need tomatoe sauce, cheese, pepperoni... we have all of that at home. _we have to make the pizza at home okay. all the stuff to make it is there_, i tell her. she nods and holds her arms up. i pick her up and set her on my shoulders.

she grips my hair and acts as if she's driving a plane and i play along, with my arms outstretched, making moter noises, running around different ways. rory comes running towards us from the direction of the victors villiage. "peeta, you have to get back home now!" i take celine off of my shoulders and carry her in my arms. "why whats happening" i ask urgently, speed walking. "it's katniss, she's having a baby!" and with that i run, i run at top speed, holding my daughter tightly so i dont drop her.

katniss is having a baby! but how is that even possible! she couldnt have been pregnant. rory is behind me and soon we make it back to our house. i run through the door and hear Katniss screaming. i rush up the steps calling her name. we enter the bedroom and i see hazelle comforting katniss. i put celine down and go over to katniss.

"im sorry Peeta i didnt know, i didnt know i swear" she cries. "i know, i know shh" i say getting on my knees to comfortingly stroke her hair. she's screaming and crying. i look to hazelle for an explaination. "she's pregnant, she's been pregnant for nine months and now this baby is on it's way out now!" she says.

how could she have been pregnant all this time and no one knew. i know it wasnt apparent but still. "katniss your fully dialated this baby is coming get ready" hazelle instructs. katniss cries.

celine comes over to me. _whats happening daddy _she asks,_ mommy's having a baby_ i reply. celines face lights up and she shows a big toothy smile, with one in the front missing. she claps and hugs me the gently kisses her mother on the cheek.

"katniss the babies crowning keep pushing!". she does what she's told. i slip my hand into hers and hold on tightly. i lean in and kiss her temple. "dont worry, it's gonna be okay" i assure her. she looks up at me, her beautiful gray eyes surrounded by red. "im here, i'll help you get through this." i promise her.

i hold her hand as she gives birth and celine stands next to hazelle watching as the baby makes it's appearence. katniss's face is red, sweat dripping off of her face. she looks how she did when she gave birth to Celine. pretty soon there is crying and Hazelle takes the baby in her arms. celine stares at it wide eyed and flinches when the umbilical chord is snipped.

"it's a boy" hazelle says handing the baby to katniss in a blu blanket. "oh, my precious baby boy" she says. i look at the baby. deep gray eyes, olive skin...black straight hair...

...Katniss has just given birth to Gale's baby.

**Dun dun duuuunnn (**_**the little sloth thing from The Croods)**_**. ooh it's Gales baby, i know you werent expecting that. i know you werent even expecting her to be pregnant hehe. okay well the baby's here now he needs a name. vote for a name on my Poll i gave you two choices to select from. incase you dont know where to go just click on my name and it will take you to my profile and you'll see the little link above. **

**okay so thank you so much for sticking with my story for this long, i really love writing for you guys and i hope to be a novolist some day. writing stories on websites is just a practic for me and it makes me happy when people mention how much they like it, it motivates me to continue. if i ever become famous make sure to read my books and if i remember i'll give you all a shout out hehe.**

**i love you all and uh...remember how in chapter 8 i said i wouldnt stop at ten, and that i would go all the way to twenty. well yeah i dont think i can stretch the story that long, i might be able to stop at fifteen, if im lucky, higher. but when i finish this story i'm making a sencond one called, "The Lemony Goodness" i think you can figure the title out. anyways thanks for reading, please review, follow, favorite, VOTE, and i'll keep updating. Thanks again. *blows a kiss***


	11. Family Time

**Hey! So Katniss had Gale's baby and I set up a poll that asked which name was preferred better and I only got three responses. That's okay though, it's enough to use. The name most preferred will be shown in the story so here it is! Chapter 11! Katniss's point of view…. A lot longer than usual…. Enjoy.**

Hunter is what I named my baby. Hunter Hawthorne. Peeta was very surprised when I delivered him, I was as well but he's still my child and I love him as much as I love Celine. I will love all of my children.

He's been here only a few hours, he's very small but fully developed, thank god. I put him in a diaper, feed him milk, which is strange because my breast hadn't developed the nine months I had been carrying him.

I'm still in bed with Hunter. Peeta has brought me a warm cup of tea and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Celine is lying next to me playing with the babies' hand, a large smile on her face. Peeta is knelt down on the floor staring at Hunter. "Are you upset" I whisper. Peeta doesn't look at me he focuses on the baby. "Of course not. He's still me son, still a part of my family. I love my family" he says, sincerity in his voice. After a long silence he says, "Can I hold him?". I nod.

Peeta sits on the edge of the bed and I hand him Hunter. He does exactly what he did with Celine. He gently traces his face with his finger and runs it over his hair. Hunter makes little baby noises and grabs onto Peeta's finger with his little hand.

Celine and I scooch over to Peeta so we can see the baby. Peeta looks like he absolutely loves hunter, which I hope. I don't think I'd know what to do if he didn't. but then I remember, he's gale's son, which means Gale has to know about him. I get out of bed and walk downstairs. I enter the kitchen and pick up the phone. I dial Gale's number hesitantly and put it to my ear.

After a few seconds of ringing I hear his voice, "hello?", "Um, Gale". He replies, "Yes". "I… I need you to come back to twelve", "why", his voice is monotone. "It's important, I won't tell you. You have to come and bring a few pairs of clothes, so you can stay for a few nights". There is a long pause. "I'll be over by tomorrow" he says and hangs up. I sigh, hang up then pick up the phone again.

This time I dial my mother's number. My voice is shaky and nervous at the thought of Gale's return. "Hello?" my mother responds. "Hey mom" I say, "hi Katniss honey how've been" "okay" I reply. Before my mother can say anything else I cut in, "I just had a baby". She's quiet. "It's Gale's baby, not Peeta's".

"Why didn't you tell me you we're pregnant!?" she asks. "I didn't even know!" I reply. "How, didn't you know!?". I swallow, "Gale impregnated me I guess then beat me. I would have had a miscarriage. Then for the last nine months I've been taken all of these birth control pills, thinking I was protecting myself from getting pregnant again, but all was doing was harming my baby and stopping him from developing correctly" I cry. "But he's alive, he's healthy, and I want you to come see him. His name is hunter". "Of course I'll come see him baby, I'll be over when I can I promise". I hang up and take another breath.

I call Annie and Johanna; they're the closest I have when it comes to friends. Johanna is the type of person I'd call, my frenemy. They both say they're on their way and I have to say I'm really excited to see them and Beck. Beck is Annie and Finnick's son. He's the same age as Celine, just a few months younger.

I put the phone down and go back upstairs. When I enter my room I see Celine holding her baby brother in her arms. Her eyes sparkle as she stares down at him. They look nothing alike. Sure Celine has my hair and feminine like features but she's still more of Peeta than me. Hunter also, I recognize my nose on him but everything else is Gale, even though growing up Gale and I looked like siblings. I walk over to them and kiss Celine on her head. I sit on Peeta's lap and seek his comfort which he gives me immediately.

"I called Gale, he's coming over to see Hunter" I whisper. Peeta tenses up, "okay". "Annie, Johanna and my mother are coming as well". "Hmm an entire family reunion", Peeta jokes. I smile. I know that seeing Gale will be hard, but I can't keep him away from his own child. I just need to remember, I have Peeta, he'll protect me, he's here….he'll know what to do.

**The next day**

Gale is the first to arrive. I answer the door and he stands outside. He's covered in snow. There was a blizzard over night. I let him in and he takes his shoes off at the door and sets his suitcase to the side. "What did you want to show me" he asks. I signal him to follow me upstairs. I bring him to my room and open the door. Hunter is lying on the bed asleep. I look back at gale and see his surprised expression.

We go over to the bed and I say, "This is Hunter". "Oh so you and baker boy had another baby. Good for you" he says annoyed. I stay quiet for a minute. "…this is your baby Gale" I whisper. He doesn't look convinced. "He's got your completion, your eyes, your hair, your everything" I say. Gale seems to loosen up, "he's got your nose". "Here, I'll take your coat" I say. He pulls his coat off and gives it to me. I take it downstairs and brush it off. I hang it up in the closet and look out to the backyard. Peeta and Celine are out there making a snowman.

I go back upstairs taking Gale's suitcase with me and setting it in a spar room. I go back to my room and see gale holding the baby. I sit in the chair and watch as he hugs and kisses his son. After a few minutes Hunter starts to cry. I react immediately. Gale gives him to me. I grab a little towel throw it over my shoulder and cover up the right side of my chest. I hold my baby up and feed him milk. He stops crying immediately. "sorry, this will only take a few minutes" I say. Gale nods.

When I stop feeding him I burp him, cover myself, wipe his mouth and hand him to his father. He holds him again and says, "I like that you named him Hunter". "yeah" I reply, "it was the first thing that came to mind and I thought it really fit being how we're his parents".

"uh, Katniss listen. I am, REALLY sorry about what I did to you. I was just so desperate, I just wanted you so badly, but now I'm over that. I regret everything I did I really do, and I just hope that you can forgive me and we can be friends again, like how we used to before the games".

He's apologizing, he wants to start all over, from when we were the best of friends and went out hunting and trading, but I cant. I am a woman know, not a little girl. I have more responsibilities other that feeding my family. Now I have to feed, dress, care for, watch over, and love my own children. The children that I swore I would never have. I cant just go hunting with gale because what will that do, bring back memories sure but I need to be smart. "I would want to be friends with you Gale, but not the way we used to. That was when we we're kids, we're adults know we have things to do, lives to live. I have things that I need to take care of, life isn't just you and I out in the woods where we could share secrets and let out our anger. If anything the woods will bring back only the bad memories" I say.

The bad memories always over power the good ones and I haven't been in the woods in a very long time, I refuse because after Gale came here and beat me, I just, couldn't bear it. And all of my memories will forever be in the depts of the forest. Memories of my father, memories of the good times with Gale. They've all been covered up. Hidden by memories of feeling Gale's body pressed against mine and my rhythmic breaths and moans that echoed through the cabin. Our cabin, my father and i. they're all just gone. They come and go, kind of like the wind.

I let out a tear and wipe it away before Gale can see it. I'm about to offer him something to eat when the doorbell rings. I get up and answer it. My mother rushes in, drops her suitcase, takes off her coat, hangs it up and hugs me tightly. "Hi mom" I say lightly hugging her back. "Where's the baby" she asks quietly. "Upstairs with Gale". I lead her to my room and open the door. She sees the baby and gasps. She walks across the floor and sits beside Gale and admires her new grandchild.

Beings how she's the babies grandmother, she has the honor of taking him from whoever has him, but beings how I am his mother I can say that they can't touch him at all. Of course I would never do that.

My mother makes baby noises and kisses the babies cheek, holds him in the air and bounces him gently in her arms. I hear the back door open and close. Peeta and Celine come upstairs into the room, covered in snow. Their noses and cheeks bright red. Their hair decorated with white glitter.

"Hey" Peeta says stiffly as he closes the door to the room. Gale looks up at him, "hi". Peeta goes to my mother and greats her nicely with a kiss on the cheek, then me. He takes Celine's layers off her earmuffs, scarf, mittens, coat, jacket, and boots. He picks her up and sets her on the bed. He leaves out and comes back in with her pajamas. He brushes the snow out of her hair and kisses her nose. She does it back to him.

"Can I bring him downstairs" Gale asks. I nod and he leaves out, with my mother trotting desperately behind him.

Peeta takes off Celine's sweater and undershirt. He tickles her stomach making her laugh silently. He pulls her socks off and pretends to eat her toes and when she playfully kicks him, he exaggerates falling to the floor. I laugh. He takes off the rest of her clothes and replaces them with a yellow nightgown. _I have to put on my night clothes now okay. Go see your brother_. Celine leaves out.

I stay. Peeta hold his arms out for me and I walk straight into them. "What did he say to you" Peeta says. "He apologized" I reply. I believe he's sorry, growing up; his apologies have always been sincere. Always.

"Did you accept it?" he asks. "I did but I didn't say it out loud" I reply. "Katniss you have to be careful, I don't trust him. If he does anything, you tell me immediately.". "I will, I promise".

After about five more minutes of cuddling, Peeta changes into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I do the same. We go back downstairs just in time to answer the doorbell. I open the door and Beck runs in, "Auntie Katniss!", "hey!" I reply dropping to my knees to hug him. He's gotten so big. His hair is the same as Annie's and his eyes are the exact same shade of sea green as Finnick.

I stand and hug Annie and stop to stare at Johanna. "If I don't get a hug someone is going to die" she threatens. We both laugh and I hug her. I let them in and see the baby. I handle everyone's' bags and take them to spare rooms. Gale has his own, my mother has her own, Annie and Johanna can share, unless I'm told otherwise.

"Hi Celine" Beck says standing behind Celine. She's drawing in her book on the floor. "Hi Celine" he says again. "Beck she can't hear you" Annie says gently. "Why not momma" he asks. "She was born not able to hear so you can only talk to her with your hands" she says. "How do I do that!?" he asks shocked. "Tap her shoulder and wave at her" Johanna butts in.

Beck kneels down next to Celine and taps her shoulder. She looks at him and he waves at her. She waves back and continues drawing. "Momma what's that line on her face" he asks. This time I answer. "It's a scar, she got it before she was born" I explain. "Does she talk?", "no".

Hunter starts to cry again and I take him to get changed. "I'll do it" gale offers and I don't mind. I give him back the baby and he takes him upstairs.

"Uncle Peeta, can you teach me how to talk to Celine with my hands" he asks Peeta. He accepts. Peeta gets Celine to sit on the couch with them and explains to her that he'll be teaching Beck how to communicate with her, and that she'll need to be patient if she can't understand him.

I go into the kitchen and Annie and Johanna follow behind. We go into the kitchen and have a nice long conversation about Hunter. While talking I make dinner, a baked chicken and a side salad. They help me fix the plates making sure that Celine and beck get small portions and help set the table. I put the plates on the table, along with throw pillows in the chairs the children will be sitting in. I chop up Celine's food and place a spoon there for her.

"Dinner!" Johanna calls. Peeta is the first to come in with Celine on his hip, beck comes running in afterwards. "Wash your hands Beck" I say, _go wash your hands sweetie, it's time to eat_. The children go to the bathroom. Beck runs and Celine walks as usual. My mother walks in and sits down. Peeta takes a seat next to mine. "it looks delicious" he says and kisses me. Annie and Johanna take a seat. The children come back in and Peeta helps push their chairs in.

The only person missing is Gale. I get up and go upstairs. I check my room, empty. I go to his room and knock. "Gale, it's time for dinner" I say. I open the door and look in. He's fast asleep on the bed with hunter asleep next to him. He's changed into his nightclothes. I don't disturb him. I go downstairs and bring up his plate and set in on the drawer.

I return downstairs and everyone eats. It is really good. The adults drink soda and the children get juice. No one says anything at the table except for when my mother tries to tell the children not to drink their juice until their done eating. The only problem is she doesn't know sign language and Peeta and I don't mind them drinking juice as long as they finish what's on their plate.

After dinner we serve desert. Chocolate cake. Celine and Peeta have been working on it for a while. It's decorated with purple flowers and the inside is marble. Peeta cuts the pieces evenly then cuts one of the slices in half for the kids.

I take a slice up to Gale's room and find him awake, eating his food. "You're really good at this cooking stuff Katniss" he says. He just called me Katniss. "Thanks. Why won't you come down and eat with us" I ask. He shrugs, "no one wants to see me, so what the point of showing them my face" he says. I don't know what else to say, so instead I set the plate of cake neck to his leg. "Dessert" I say. He nods then brushes the baby's hair with his finger. "You know. I forgive you. I mean sure what happened isn't something that should be forgiven but…just look at what happened because of it" I say kneeling down and gently stroking my baby's cheek. "Yeah" he says softly. "I love him so much" he says.

I take in the scene, my old friend almost twenty five years old, next to a small baby, only as old as a day. I remember when he told me, he'd only have kids if he didn't live here. Well he doesn't. But that statement was made in the world where there was such thing as the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games that was the reason I said I would never have kids, yet I got pregnant the day after I returned home from winning one.

"Everyone does" I say. "Who wouldn't" I continue. He shrugs again. "A heartless person, like me" he sheds a tear. A rare thing I've seen from Gale only once before. "You're not heartless" I say back. He nods. "What I did to you was something a heartless person would do". I consider this but then I try to make him feel better by saying. "What you did to me is something a committing person would do. You fought for what you wanted" even though it pained me to say that I let it out. "I'll never do that again. I hadn't realized what I'd done until I was on that train. Peeta made me realize what I was doing to you. I was raping you, beating you, forcing you, selling you and I didn't realize it until he told me. He's a good man, it's good you have someone like him to watch over you and protect you from people like me. I'm really glad that you chose Peeta.

**Aww Gale is a nice person now. So I guess you all want him to be like this from now on right. Well I'm ending the story here. I'm getting really off topic, it's supposed to be about the bad things Gale has done to Katniss and now at chapter 11, he becomes the nice guy. I'm sorry people I don't really think about stuff when I type I just do it. And this is what happened. But…..instead of writing "the lemony goodness" I'm writing a new story, called, "Endless Love". It's a continuation of this story just without the bad stuff. It's a nice story, and the kids grow up in it. There will be some bad stuff occasionally but other than that totally fine. **

**And a shout out to Bethany, ADVENTURE TIME IS THE STUFF. CARTOON NETWORK IS AWSOME! **

**Now I want to thank everyone who stayed with this story I really appreciate it. Okay so I'd like to thank, MellarkableSinger, Symah Harpi, Catching Fireflies, Bethany, Guests, Hallee, ailes du neige, and Steph123. I love you all and I thank you. See you in the next story.**


End file.
